


Holiday Benifits

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Holidate (2020) Fusion, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Family, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship / Flirting / Thinking of You Fest, Holidays, Idiots in Love, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: Holiday benefitsBeing single on the holidays sucks. Being single around stable relationships sucks even more. What will happen when two friends make a holiday packed? Will the pack end on tears or so much more?This is a collab with @kisvids.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Fangs Fogarty/Kevin Keller
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the movie the Holidate. This is also a collab with @kisvids go check her out.

Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones live in a world where everyone they know are married, engaged or have children. 

Archie Andrews and Veronica Lodge, engaged.

Kevin Keller and Fangs Forgaty, married and adopt two kids.

Cheryl Blossom and Toni Topaz, happily together since college.

Sweet Pea was their only other friend that are happy single.

Jughead liked being single. It wasn’t like he didn’t have hookups. He just liked to live his life and not be tied down to anyone. He travelled alot with his job. He was a photographer and loved it. He always was a published author.

He was pretty secure in his life. It didn't bother him. However, he knew it bothered his close friend Betty Cooper. She had just come out of a long term relationship and her mother is pushing her to find someone new. Betty didn't want that.

She was still hung up on her ex. He ended things suddenly for a younger hotter version of herself. Betty constantly thought about it. She was currently around at a family dinner. Alice invited Jughead to set him up with someone from work. Jughead was just walking around talking with people.

"Jones save me!" Betty shouted over to him.

“Hey Cooper.”

"Hey Jones. I didn't know you were coming to Jason's birthday dinner."

“Your mom invited me.” Jughead shrugged. Betty looked at Alice. "She's up to something."

“What could she be up to?”

"Guess whose single at the office?" Betty sat down at the kids table with him. The kids loved him. Jughead shrugged. "Ethel. She has been asking me to ask you about her. I told her to leave it." Betty shrugged.

“So you think your mom invited me here to... set me up with Ethel?” Jughead said confused.

"Yes Jughead." She laughed. "She wants everyone to be married reminder."

"You're just sour. Who has your auntie brought around this time?" Jughead smiled.

Betty shrugged, she had no idea. Her auntie was still young at heart and a party animal. 

"Hey Pen!" Jughead called her over. Penny came over to them. "Who is he poor sod this time?" He teased.

"That's my holidate. Birthdays and holidays a different guy and no hassle."

“Holidate?”

"Yep a date for the holidays but this guy is my birthday guy." She shrugged. Jughead nodded. "You two should try it. It will get my sister off your backs."

Betty rolled her eyes at that. "That couldn't work could it?"

“Probably not.” Betty nodded at Jughead. "Dinner!" Alice yelled.

They headed over for food. At the table Ethel was there along with Dilton. The friends looked between each other rolling their eyes.

"Mother can you excuse me a minute. Jughead can you help me get Jason's gifts?"

“Sure.”

Betty walked out the house looking at him. "Are we seriously going to spend the next few hours getting set up?" She looked at him.

“I don’t want to.”

"Neither do I." Betty sighed.

“Why do they have to set us up with people? Neither of us are looking to date.” Jughead sighed. “I’m perfectly fine with being single.” He added.

"So am I but what Penny said isn't a bad idea is it?" Betty raised her eyebrows.

“How would that even work?”

"We see who ever we want but on the holidays we are each other's dates. No gifts, no sex, no feelings just fun." She smiled, starting to think this would really work.

“All to get people to stop trying to set us up?” He asked.

"Yes and the questions."

In all honesty the pair are sick of getting hounded by are you ever going to settle? You both need to try for children before it's too late.

“Is that something you’d be up for, Cooper?”

"How long have you known me Jones?" Betty smirked.

“Practically my whole life Cooper. Is that a yes?” Jughead looked down at her. "Yes! I want to piss my mother off." She looked up.at him.

“Let’s do it then.”

"Perfect. What's the next holiday?" Betty looked at him.

“Halloween. But before then is Veronica’s birthday.” 

“Your birthday too Juggie.” 

“Not like I celebrate.” He shrugged.

"True. My auntie does birthdays but we don't have too. After all it is a holidate. Birthdays aren't holidays unless your Miss Lodge who loves making everything into a big parade " Betty laughed softly.

“Veronica will definitely have a huge party.”

"Can we just skip that?" She looked at him.

“Sure. I normally don’t show up for birthdays anyways.”

"She's getting a wedding this year. We don't need another massive party on top of that."

“True. I’m sure she’d want you there though. You’re her best friend.”

"I know I'm not getting out of this. So I guess I'm going to her party in two weeks. So Halloween your in charge of costumes. We're off to the bar and joining in their couples costume competition." Betty told him.

“We have to do a couples costume? I never dress up.”He said.

"It's Halloween Juggie."

“Betts when in our lives have I ever dressed up?”

"Fine, I'll dress up as you then." She winked.

“Dress up as me?”

"Yep." Betty nodded.

“How?” He laughed.

"I have my ways." She smirked. "I also know your roommate." Jughead playfully rolled his eyes. "Just you wait Jones." Betty winked. "Okay in all realness I didn't by Jason shit." Jughead just laughed. "What do I do?"

“Give him cash or something.” Jughead teased. “He probably wouldn’t even notice if you got him nothing.” He added.

"Well he gets nothing." Betty smiled up at him.

“He deserves nothing.” Jughead said. Jason bullied Jughead in high school. Jughead was always bitter about it to him. Betty playfully rolled her eyes. "I bet if her glance at the window Ethel is looking."

“I doubt it.”

"Odds on for you to turn around and see?" Betty sat on the step.

Jughead glanced at the window. He couldn't see her so he decided to take the shot.

"Sure."

Betty said odds on and both of them said three. They turned to the window. Ethel was casually looking out the window with Alice.

“She’s just looking with Alice. Not like she’s looking at anything specific.”

"3...2...1." Betty saw Ethel come out to them. Jughead just looked away. "Told you." She laughed at him. Jughead rolled his eyes. Betty looked at him. "How was work?"

“It was good.”

"No nightmare models?" She smiled.

“They’re all normally nice.” Jughead playfully rolled his eyes. "I'm teasing. Where's your next shoot?"

“Italy in November.”

"Sounds perfect." Ethel jumped in on the conversation.

“Hi Ethel.”

"Hey handsome." She sat in between them. Betty got up. "I better see the twins."

“No stay Cooper.” Jughead smiled.

"If you insist Jones. You just love my attention." She teased sitting next to him.

“Maybe.” He teased.

"Well you might have to fight for it with the twins. Are you ready to win some 5 year olds?" He laughed softly. "Jughead wouldn't fight 5 year olds Elizabeth." Ethel glared.

“I wouldn’t?” Jughead joked. Betty burst out laughing. "You should see them fight over the last piece of chicken." She told Ethel.

“Or that time they argued with me because I was playing their video games.” Jughead teased.

"That was bad. You, Dag and Archie were arguing. That's the last time I ask you over when I babysit." Betty laughed.

“Dagwood didn’t speak to me for days after that.” Jughead laughed softly.

"All because you won at Mario cart." 

"That is stupid. You would never." Ethel rolled her eyes.

“It was funny.” Jughead said.

"It was cute. We took them to the park and the twins would not let you push them on the swings." Betty snorted a laugh.

“Now they love me.” Jughead smiled.

"I don't know how." Betty teased.

“I bring them ice cream.” He said. Betty shook her head disappointed. "You betray me Jones."

“So you’re good with kids?” Ethel touched his arm. 

Betty and Jughead looked at each other and burst out laughing. “Hell no.” Jughead laughed.

"He was left with Fangs and Kevin's kids for an hour as they had a date night. He called me at work freaking out. I was on a stake out with my boss."

“Betty had to come and help me watch them. It was complete chaos by the time she got there.”

"It's a mirical he survived that long. Honestly, I was working with my boss before I left to set up my own PI company." Betty smiled.

“So Jughead doesn’t like kids? I don’t believe that.” Ethel said.

"We never said that." The two said in unison.

"Are you off to Veronica's party?"

"Jughead is working." Betty tried to save him. “Yeah. V will be pissed but she knows I’m always working.” Jughead said.

"I'll distract her for you." Ethel touched his leg.

“There’s no need to. She probably won’t care.” Jughead shrugged.

"True." Betty agreed.

“Jug, maybe you want to go inside with me? Get some cake?” Ethel smiled, moving her hand farther up his leg.

"Actually I have to get going. I have some work deadlines." Jughead moved her hand.

"Say goodbye to the twins. You don't want to end up in a twins war."

“I couldn’t forget about the twins.” Jughead smiled. He started to head inside to see them. Betty followed him in. She sat next to her aunt Penny. The twins ran up to Jughead. "Jug!" They hugged him.

“Hey.” Jughead smiled.

"Are you staying over?" Their eyes lit up.

“I have to get to work.” Juniper ran to get her toy camera he bought her. "Snap."

“Maybe I’ll stop by and see you guys later this week.” Jughead smiled.

"Yes!" The twins cheered. Jughead hugged them. The twins hugged him back. "Bye Jones." Betty called from the kitchen.

“Bye Cooper.” He headed to the door.

Jughead smiled as he headed to his studio. At his studio Sweet Pea was there. He would normally stop by whilst Jughead worked.

“Hey Sweet Pea.” Jughead said. “What’s up?”

"Josie is home from the tour with the Pussycat's."

“So?” He pulled his laptop out.

"I don't know. They're throwing this big Halloween party. She has this boyfriend."

“Betts was talking about that party. I’m going with her.” Jughead shrugged.

"At least I'll have you. Honestly dating on the holidays sucks." Sweet Pea sighed.

“Definitely. Dating in general sucks.” Jughead said. “I think me and Betts are just going to each holiday event together to avoid all the awkward conversations.”

"What if you catch feelings?" He looked at his friends.

“This is me and Betts we’re talking about.” Jughead gave him a look.

"True. You've been friends for how long?"

“Since we were five.”

"That long really?" Sweet Pea asked.

“Yep.” Jughead nodded.

"And you haven't kissed?" He added.

“Of course not.”

"Impressive." Sweet Pea smiled.

“How is that impressive? We’ve always been and always will be, just friends.” Jughead glanced up at him.

"You haven't kissed in any party games. That's impressive. I mean I've kissed her in spin the bottle." Jughead shrugged. "How is our mini Cooper anyway?" Sweet Pea changed the topic.

“Back at her mom’s house for Jason’s party. I had to leave early.”

"How did you get invited to Jason's party when you hate the guy?"

“Alice invited me.” Jughead began to edit his work. Sweet Pea laughed. "This I have to hear." He smirked.

“She wanted to set me up with Ethel.” Sweet Pea burst out laughing. "Ethel?" He looked confused. "She likes you?"

“Yep. Betty thinks she likes me.”

Sweet Pea nodded, that made sense. She has liked him for awhile now. It all became clear.

“So, about Josie... do you want to make her jealous or something?”

"Her boyfriend is a New York producer. I can't compete." Sweet Pea sighed. "I own the a garage and upcycle old motorbikes."

“She liked you in high school. I’m sure her taste hasn’t changed.” Jughead teased. Sweet Pea laughed softly. "I'm proud of them man." Jughead laughed softly whilst Sweet Pea smiled with him.

_____

Back at the party Betty was sitting around all bored. She missed Jughead’s company at events like this. He always would make her laugh the whole time. 

They’ve been best friends all their lives. They grew up in Riverdale but both moved out of Riverdale for college. Now they only visited Riverdale for the holidays.

They don’t see each other every day but they try to make time for each other. They lived around half an hour away from each other. Betty was closer towards the city for work.

Jughead had a perfect studio he lives above it away from the city. They both loved the city but hated the traffic. Jughead liked living a quiet life. That was the main reason he was the last one to leave town for college. That's why he doesn't want a relationship either. Life was simple on his own. Jughead Jones enjoyed that. He was too focused on work anyways.

Hours passed and Jughead was still working. He got a text from Betty.

B: you're missing drunk Alice.

J: well I’m sure that’s entertaining.

B: it is.  
B: the twins are getting money from her.

J: I wish I was there to see.  
J: how are you doing? Not wanting to get drunk yet too? :)

B: the twins are keeping me sane :) I'll send you a video.

J: I wish I could’ve stayed. I’m pretty much done with all my work but it’s a far drive to come back

B: it’s like half an hour Jug

J: exactly, that’s half an hour I could be using to order pizza and start watching a movie ;)

B: half an hour away from Ethel too.

J: want to join me for pizza tonight? Escape Alice?

B: I'm already on my way.

J: see you soon.

B: I'll just walk in :)

_____

Jughead was making popcorn when Betty walked in. “Hey Cooper. Pizza’s here.” Betty smiled at him. "Thank god. My mother made me a salad. I'm a growing woman Jug!"

Jughead just laughed. "It isn't funny Jones. I eat healthy. I just wanted a big fuck off slice of cake." He handed her some pizza.

Betty smiled as she began eating it. They sat down on the couch as Jughead started up a movie. “You know, Sweet Pea said something really weird earlier.” Jughead laughed softly.

"What's knew, he always does." 

“He said he thinks it’s weird that you and I have never kissed.” Jughead laughed.

"It's sensible." Betty shrugged.

“He’s ridiculous.” Jughead laughed softly. "Exactly. We haven't had any awkward moments because we haven't kissed." She rolled her. 

“I mean even if we did kiss, it wouldn’t be awkward. We’re best friends.”

"Exactly." Betty smiled. "I'm going to kill him when we see him. Better yet make him suffer with Josie." Jughead just looked at her. "Are we being that mean?"

“Definitely Juggie.”

Jughead just rolled his eyes as Hotdog jumped up on the sofa. They just watched the movie. Betty kept feeding Hotdog on the slyly.

"Betts stop feeding him." Jughead smiled.

"But look at those cute eyes." Jughead rolled his eyes. He took the pizza from her. “Give it back Jones.”

"Stop feeding him."

“Fine.”

Jughead handled it back. Betty just ate and watched the movie. The two always had a fun light hearted relationship. It was always like that.

Everyone around them tried to push them together. They just thought it was funny. They’ve only ever been just friends. They will only ever be friends. They were happy like that. 

Why do people try ruin something that is perfectly fine?


	2. Chapter 2

Halloween, the group's favourite holiday. Each year they went to parties after they spent an hour taking the kids trick or treating.

Josie was throwing it this year at her boyfriend's recording studio next to a bar. They were all heading there. Betty managed to get Jughead to dress up. It took a lot of arguing. They were going as Sandy and Dany from grease. Betty thought it was funny that Jughead was so annoyed.

"Jug we look fit and we're heading into the city."

“I hate dressing up.” 

“Jug it’s literally just normal clothes.” She teased. 

“Still.” Betty rolled her eyes whilst Jughead rolled his eyes as well. "We look hot." She checked herself out in the mirror.

“Yeah?”

"Look at us." She smiled.

“I guess we are.”

Betty just nudged him. "We should drive to Riverdale to take the twins trick or treating before the party."

“That sounds fun”

"You love them more than me." Betty teased.

"They love me Betts plus they share their sweets with me." Jughead winked. She rolled her eyes. He just smiled at her.

They were just going to make a quick stop in Riverdale to see the twins. Jughead headed to the car as he brought Hotdog with him. It would tire him out. Seeing them in their costumes made it worth it as they were so excited to see them.

"Auntie Betty looks pretty but Juggie is handsome." Juniper blushed.

“Thanks Juniper.” Jughead laughed softly.

"She has a crush on you." Betty teased. Jughead rolled his eyes again at her. "Come on, let's take them trick or treating."

They got the kids ready and headed out. Juniper held Jughead's hand. She was glued to his hand for the entire time they walked around the neighborhood. The kids would run up to the door and knock as Betty and Jughead waited at the gate.

"You have a little girl crushing on you Jughead."

"I'm loveable Betts." Jughead saw the kids come back.

Betty rolled her eyes whilst Jughead picked up the twins. They were getting tired. Jughead carried them back home. He kept making them laugh as Betty kept teasing him.

They got back to the house and the twins wanted to go through their candy. That's when Betty and Jughead left them to head to the party. Betty was driving them. She looked over at Jughead. "So now you have your sweets, will you stop moaning?" She teased.

“Yep.” He laughed.

"You're worse than the kids." Betty glanced at him.

“I like candy.”

"It's a good job you're cute and I know you." Betty just winked at him.

They soon arrived at the bar. The second they got Veronica there was shock they showed up together.

“What’s wrong V?” Jughead noticed.

"You two.."

"So?" Betty leaned on his shoulder teasing her. “Why are you here together?” Veronica questioned.

“What’s so strange about that?” Jughead said.

"You're at a party Jug." The couple said in unison.

“So?”Jughead smirked.

"You never come." Veronica looked at Betty. Jughead shrugged, looking at Betty. "Juggie come on." Betty kissed his cheek teasing them.

“You two confuse me.” Veronica rolled her eyes and walked away. "It's fun to tease you!" Betty shouted.

“I think annoying our friends is my favorite hobby.” Jughead joked.

"Mine too. Let's dance." She pulled him to the dance floor.

“I’m definitely going to need a drink before I even try to go near that dance floor.” Betty pouted at him. “Fine.” He sighed.

"Wait that worked?" Betty smiled at him.

“For now yes, then I’m getting a drink.”

"Come on Jones." They headed to the dance floor. Betty wrapped her arms around him as he smiled at her. "You can really move Jones." Archie walked over to them.The couple was laughing and smiling when he interrupted.

“Hey.” Archie said.

“Hey Arch.”

"Are you fucking?" Their friend questioned them.

“Please tell me you’re joking.”

"No." Archie shrugged. "Its either that or your dating."

"For crying out loud he's my holidate. A date for the holidays." Betty looked at him.

“What the hell is that?”

"We don't want a relationship so we go to each other's events on the holidays." Jughead rolled his eyes.

“Why?”

"Because we are sick of people trying to set us up. So can we please enjoy our Halloween?" Betty asked.

"Jug a word?" Jughead nodded. "Sure, I need a drink." Jughead headed to get a drink. Archie just looked at her. "So you don't have a crush on her?"

“Of course not.”

"Just making sure. Our wedding is this year and we can't have our made of honour and best man arguing if it goes wrong." He told him.

“We’re just friends. We always will be.”

Archie nodded.

"Let's do the party games." Jughead changed the subject. “It’s not a big deal.”

"Sure."

Meanwhile, Betty was dunking for apples. Jughead was drinking and watching her. She got three in arow before waving him over.

“Hey.” He smiled.

"You try."

“No way.”

"Fine, you were more fun taking the kids trick or treating." Betty teased.

“Mainly because I’m not drunk.” He joked.

"You don't need to ge drunk. We had fun dancing." She rolled her eyes. "Fancy reading all the sweets and eating them in the corner."

“Sounds so much better than doing anything else.”

"You distract everyone whilst I grab the bowl from the food table." Betty smirked.

“Okay.”

Betty just winked at him as she slipped passed everyone. She grabbed the bowl shoving the sweets in her bag before sitting in a booth waiting for him. He came and sat with her.

"Tuck in Jones." Betty pulled out some chocolate. Jughead grabbed some. Betty smiled at him. "Remember halloween when we scared Archie?" She smiled at him.

“How could I forget?” He smirked.

"He wouldn't sleep for a week. I was drenched in fake blood."

“Yeah.” He smiled.

"That was a nightmare to wash off." Betty giggled.

____

Flashback.-

Highschool: 

Betty Cooper had been telling Archie all day about bloody mary. Trying to scare him, Archie hated scary stuff. He wouldn’t even watch horror movies with Jughead. Her and Jughead were close but they've never been as close as him and Archie. However, they were close friends. Close enough to ask for help.

"Please Jughead it would be amazing." Betty smiled.

“Fine.”

"Can you get him to say bloody Mary three times in the bathroom?" She smirked.

“Archie would never go for that.”

"You will if you do odds on. He always goes for three." Betty sat on the blue and gold desk.

“Fine. I’ll try.”

Betty clapped her hand excitedly. "Make sure you do it at lunch. I have the Bulldogs on board." Betty hugged him excitedly as he nodded. She headed to prepare having a free period.

Jughead went to go talk to Archie. He saw him in the student lounge.“Hey Arch.”

"I was talking to the bulldogs and they don't think you'll say bloody Mary into a mirror three times." Jughead shrugged.

“That stuff isn’t real.” Archie rolled his eyes.

"Then show them that at lunch."

“Fine.”

Jughead nodded as he messaged Betty. 

J: this better be good Cooper.

___

Lunch came and Betty had everything set up. She had Jughead recording them. That was proof to show the Bulldogs. She had Chuck and Reggie ready to switch the lights off by pulling a string. 

Jughead watches Archie utter the first word. Nothing happened. He said the next words the lights went out. He said the final world and Kevin switched on a video. It had someone scratching at the walls whispering , Where's my baby.

Then all off a sudden Archie felt something dripping on his face. He looked up to see blood on his face. 

"Where's my baby?" Betty whispered in his ear. She was covered from head to toe in blood. 

Archie turned around and screamed before collapsing on the floor. Jughead burst out laughing. “Maybe we were a little too harsh.”

"No, that was pure gold." Betty burst out laughing. "He shouldn't have pranked me last week and then got me grounded."

Jughead got Archie up. Archie glanced up at Betty. He was drip white.

"That's the best prank anyone has seen Cooper." Chuck smirked.

“Thanks Chuck.”

The rest of the day Archie didn't speak to Betty and still to this day no one has beaten that prank.

-End of flashback.- 

"My best work." Betty smiled.

“Definitely. It took forever to get him to forgive us.”

"It was so worth it. This corset is horrible to eat in." She moved uncomfortably.

“Just take it off. We probably won’t be staying all night anyways.”

"True I'm thinking scary movies back at mine? In an hour?" Betty smiled. Just as Jughead was going to speak Ethel sat down with them.

“Sounds perfect Betts.” Jughead said. “Hi Ethel.”

"Hi Ethel." 

"Hi guys. Jughead, do you want to go on a date this friday?" Ethel suggested. 

“A date?” Ethel nodded. "Movie and food?" Jughead looked at Betty. Betty shrugged leaning her head on his shoulder. “Sure.” Jughead said.

Across at the bar Veronica was watching the group interact. She was so surprised Betty didn't react to Jughead getting asked on a date. She didn’t know why but she thought Betty would’ve gotten jealous. She just casually laid on his shoulders. 

"Juggie we should get going. We need to let Hotdog out for another walk." Betty looked between the two. Betty yawned softly. "Call me Jughead. I have a special night for us planned." Ethel winked.

Betty leaned over to Jughead. "How special Jughead?" She winked. Jughead rolled his eyes. “Bye Ethel.”

"Bye Ethel." Betty waved.

Once they were out of her sight Betty turned to him. "She wants to do bad things to you Jones. Have you been a very bad boy?"

Jughead rolled his eyes. “It’s probably just a casual date. I was looking to you for advice but you did nothing. I don’t even like Ethel that way.”

"How was I meant to know that? If you end up having sex. I owe you, 'a told you so.'." She held his hand. 

“Whatever Cooper.”

"Who has all the candy in their bag?" Betty smirked.

“Come on let’s get going.” He smiled.

Betty just wrapped her arms around his hips. Jughead smiled more whilst they walked to her car before taking the fast journey home. Opening the door they saw Hotdog laying on Betty's couch. He was half asleep but the moment he saw them he shot up like a rocket.

Jughead laughed softly, taking him outside for his walk before bed. That's when Betty headed to change. Jughead walked Hotdog fast, he was back in five minutes because of the rain.

Whilst he walked inside he saw Betty removing her corset as was in her underwear. She was in the kitchen making herself some tea.“Shit sorry Betts.” He covered his eyes.

"Jug it's fine. You've seen me in a swimsuit. It's like that." She rolled her eyes. "Could you help me take this off?"

“Sure.”

Betty headed over to him whilst he let Hotdog off his lead. He went straight to Betty's bed. Jughead gently moved Betty's hair out the way. His hands traced her skin as she accidentally let out a small moan before she giggled as he gently squeezed her hips pulling the lace out. He managed to get it off enough for her to easily tug it down.

"Thanks handsome." Betty ran to grab her nightie. 

Jughead just stood there. He was kind of shocked that it happened. He couldn't help but what Sweet Pea said. It ran through his mind. He also had her softly moan on a loop on his mind. He was starting to agree with Sweet Pea. It was strange he’s never kissed Betty. There's been times he could have. They’ve been dared to kiss plenty of times but never had. They always got around it by a simple kiss on the cheek. 

Jughead just sat down waiting for her. He was thinking crazy. He tried to think of something else but couldn't. It felt like an eternity waiting for Betty. She was still in her bedroom. He knew she was probably doing her skin routine. Her skin was perfect, so soft to run his fingers against. Jughead sighed at himself. It was like he was seeing Betty in a whole new view.

He didn't know how he felt about it. He was in a deep thought when Betty snuck into the room. She crawled on the floor tugging his feet from beneath the sofa.

“Betty!” Betty burst out laughing as she stood up. “You scared me.”

"Happy Halloween." She winked.

Jughead pulled her down to him ticking her. Betty giggled, she was so ticklish and always had been. He wouldn’t stop tickling her. She kept laughing and trying to shove him off.

"Jug... Juggie." Betty giggled, falling off the sofa. Jughead laughed and helped her up. "That's mean." She pouted for the second time that night.

“You’re mean.”

"True." Betty pulled a blanket over him. "Are you working on Thanksgiving?"

“I’m not sure. I normally have no reason to take off.”

"I need to know if I'm facing timing you on your break that's all." She shrugged. Jughead nodded as Betty smiled. "So Jones you have some games."

“Definitely not.” He laughed. Betty laughed as well. "You have two crushes, Jones. How cute was Juni?" Jughead looked at Betty smiling. "She was adorable. She had the camera toy you bought her and dressed up as a photographer."

“She’s adorable.”

"I like to take credit." Betty snuggled into his side. Jughead smiled and put on a scary movie.

He held her as the movie began. Normally Jughead wouldn't think twice about this but now he's thinking about them touching. They always cuddled. It was just normal to them. 

______

A few days later: 

Jughead had his date with Ethel. He had no idea what to wear. He called Betty and panicked. Betty was working meeting with clients telling them what she had found out. She saw Jughead calling, excusing herself.

“Betts you have to help me.”

"How? I'm working." Betty answered.

“I don’t know what to wear.”

"Seriously? I'm hanging up now. Call Archie, Sweet Pea, Fangs and Kevin." She looked at her client through the window.

Jughead hung up annoyed. He called Kevin up. He needed advice. “Hey Jug.” Kevin answered.

"Betty was no help. I'm going on a date and don't know what to wear." He sighed.

“A date?” 

“With Ethel. I need help.”

"Just wear one of your fancy jumpers. Why did Betty end the call? Better yet I thought you and Betty were dating because of Halloween." Kevin told him.

“Dating? Me and Betty? No way.” Kevin rolled his eyes. "Uncle Jug is in denial." Kevin told Harlow and Evie, his kids.

“We’re literally just hanging out on the holidays to avoid actually dating people.”

"You do you. The holidays can suck."

Jughead sighed. "Betty is meant to stop me when I suggest something insane. I hate dates."

“Then why agree to go on one?” 

“Betty didn’t help me get out of it. I didn’t want to be rude.” Kevin laughed softly. "Did she just stay silent avoiding looks? She does that with the kids." He smiled.

“Betty promised she would help me get ready but she got pretty annoyed when I called.”

"She is in the middle of a work meeting. It's her snobby client."

“I know.” Kevin looked at the clock. "She's out of it now, call her back." 

“It’s fine. I’ll find something to wear. I’m going to be late.”

"I'll let you go. Have fun." The line went dead as Jughead's phone began to ring again. He sighed and answered. "Hey Juggie I messaged you what to wear earlier. Sorry I had my client snap at me before you called."

“It’s fine Betts. I’m just wearing something casual.”

"That's what I texted. Are you excited?" Betty smiled. “Not really.” Betty opened her car door asking why.

“I hate dates. You know that.”

"I know but think about how you would be if I was there talking to you. You've got this." She reassured him.

“I guess. I have to go. I’m going to be late.”

"Hey, you've got this. I have to meet a new client now but message me with updates." The line went dead as Jughead rushed out.

Jughead just sighed. He drove to Ethel’s to go pick her up. He was nervous and didn't know why. He got a message from Betty. It was a meme giving him reassurance in a pun. He smiled faintly at it. That gave him the courage to knock at her door.

Ethel answered right away. She was dressed up more than normal. Jughead complimented her. It was mainly awkward silence as they got in the car. Jughead hated this. He just drove in silence, the radio was on as a song popped up.

He smiled thinking about one time he went to a karaoke bar with Betty. They got completely drunk and sang this song together. It was awful all he could do was focus on the song. He realised it was Betty's go to karaoke song. It was a spur of the moment decision as they drove home from Christmas break.

“I hate this song.” Ethel changed it. Jughead rolled his eyes. "I like it."

"Why?" She questioned him.

"I just do." Jughead smiled as they pulled up to park. 

The two headed in and got snacks. Ethel chose everything Jughead hates. Jughead just got his own. All wanted to do was message Betty about his work day. He tried to enjoy himself but he just wasn’t clicking with Ethel.

He turned his phone off to focus on the movie. Even though Jughead didn't enjoy his company he could always appreciate a good cinematic experience. It wasn’t a bad movie at all. That's the only thing he enjoyed about the date.

Ethel had a surprise after the movie.“So what?” She smiled at him. "So?" Jughead awkwardly sat there at the credits. "I should head home." He prompted politely.

“Or you could come back to my place?” She put her hand on his thigh.

"I don't know."

“You don’t know?” 

“I think I should be getting home.” He said.

"Stay, please. "She smiled.

"I can't because I'm working in the morning." Jughead apologised.

“Fine.” 

Jughead apologized again but he just had to get out of there as soon as possible. Like a gentleman he drove them back but he drove instantly to Betty's. He knocked on her door, hoping she was home. Luckily for him she was. 

"Look at you. Give me a spin." Betty learned against her door.

“It was terrible Betts.” He sighed.

Betty just shut the door before she hugged him. He hugged her back. "What happened?" She asked as he picked her up in the hug.

“It was just all the little things I kept noticing. She didn’t like the stuff I liked at all. We have no connection or nothing in common.”

"I'm sorry." Betty wrapped her legs around him. “I came right to see you because I knew you’d cheer me up.”

Betty smiled at him. "Fancy just reading for a while with me? I have your book. You really need to work on another one whilst you do your photography. You one hit wonder."

“Maybe I’ll do some writing while you read.” He smiled.

"I'd like that. I'm reading in my garden." Betty smiled at him.

“Okay.”

"Are you going to put me down now?" She teased. He laughed softly and put her back down.

Betty grabbed her book and her tea heading to her porch swing in her garden. She sat next to Jughead beneath her blanket smiling. Jughead had his laptop in his car so he grabbed it before sitting with her. He loved that she always encouraged him to do things that make him happy.

The two have known each other since they were five. They have been friends all their lives. What happens when one is finally starting to see the other in a different light? Will it ruin the whole holidate situation or worse ruin them as a whole ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Thanksgiving, everyone would be around a table at the Riverdale community centre. All preparing the food sharing what they're most thankful for. Jughead Jones on the other hand was working in Italy on a shoot. 

It was a beautiful shoot by the river before moving to shoot some on the gondolas. 

Betty had made a vow to Jughead. No holidate is left behind. So she was surprising him. They haven’t had much time to talk over the past few days he’s been there. He always dived deep into his work.

Betty knew Jughead was on the set of the shoot when she got there. He had his phone location shared with her so she knew exactly where he was. They always had it on incase of an emergency. 

Betty managed to get on set. She stood in the background of the shot looking like a confused tourist waiting for him to say something. 

“Betty?” He smiled.

"Took you long enough." She winked.

“What are you doing here?” He smiled and hugged her.

"No holidate is left behind Juggie." Betty jumped up on him.

“I missed you Cooper.”

"I missed you Jones. Don't worry I got Kevin to look after Hotdog. Harlow and Evie are excited about that." She moved his hair out the way. Jughead smiled at her. "Get back to work." She smiled.

Jughead got his camera and headed back to take photos. Betty just sat with his stuff watching him. He was so focused on his work. It was nice to see him so focused on something. To see him so passionate about something. Betty found it so attractive.

She just watched him. He was so focused on getting each angle perfect. He knew exactly what he was doing and had specific instructions for each of the models. It was so attractive she started to get turned on.

She had to step aside for a moment to get some water and clear her mind. Betty has never thought of Jughead that way before. They were strictly just friends. She didn’t understand why she was feeling like this. It was just Jughead. She just glanced at him feeling all hot and bothered.

Betty decided to for a walk, maybe grab them coffee. It scared Betty to think of him in that way. Jughead on the other hand was focused on work, he didn’t see her leave. She went and got coffee. That managed to clear her head enough to head back to Jughead. She didn’t understand why she was feeling like that.

Jughead saw her come back and looked at her. “You okay Betts?”

"I fancied coffee." Betty smiled. "I brought you one."

“Thanks.” He smiled. Betty nodded. "So this looks fun."

"Want to try?" Jughead asked.

“Sure.”

Jughead came behind her as he handed her the camera. He placed his hands over hers. Betty's heart began to race.

“I already have specific settings on, so you just have to use this button and focus the lens.” He held his hands over hers and showed her how to hold it.

All Betty could do was nod. She turned around to take a photo of him. Jughead smiled at her. Betty just looked at the photos proudly.

“Get any good ones?” He smiled at her.

"Maybe handsome." She winked. Betty felt like she was flirting. "Look at you. You're hot."

“You think I’m hot, Cooper?”

Betty shrugged at him. "I mean I wouldn't kick you out of bed. I've told you that before." Jughead smirked. "Stop." Betty blushed.

“Stop what?”

"That smirk." She hugged him, hugging her back.

Betty rested her head against him. She was going out of her mind. They stood like that for a little bit before Jughead had to get back to work. That's when Betty decided to explore the city as he worked. She had booked them dinner at a fancy restaurant to celebrate Thanksgiving. 

She just couldn’t get him out of her head. She needed to talk to someone. Betty decided to call her aunt Penny as she gave them the idea of a holidate.

“Hey Betty!” She answered happily.

"What do you do if you start for feel attracted to your holidate?"

"Is it that Jones boy?" Penny excused herself from the family dinner.

“Yes.” Betty sighed.

"He is good looking Elizabeth." Penny laughed softly.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me. We’re just friends but now I can’t stop thinking about him. His hands... his sexy smirk... what’s wrong with me?” Betty sighed.

"He has Jones blood. Nothing is wrong with you. You're just seeing him as a man now."

“He's my friend.” She repeated.

"Friends can turn into lovers." Penny told her.

“Not me and Jug.”

"Tell me that again when you're not engaged." She teased.

“I’m serious. We’ve only ever been just friends.” Betty told her aunt.

"Just talk to him or kiss him." Penny smirked.

“Kiss him? No way.”

“You sound like you want to.” Betty sighed. “What’s the worst that could happen?”

"I could fall in love!" She sighed again.

Penny laughed softly again. "What's so bad about that?" She questioned her nieces.

"Ask that to yourself. I can't ruin mine and Juggie's friendship. I need him."

“Fine. Have fun lusting over him with no benefits then.” Penny teased.

"You are the worst!" Betty ended the call.

A few hours later Jughead called Betty. He was finished for the day. "Hey Jones." Betty smiled as she found a park to read in.

“Hey. I’m done work.”

"I'm at the restaurant I booked us dinner at." Betty told him. She was across the street from it.

“I’ll be right there.”

"I'm in a floral dress." Betty told him.

Jughead ended the call to go get ready before meeting her. Jughead felt like this was a date. He was dressed up in his nicest clothes. He was more excited about this than the one with Ethel. He made sure he looked presentable before going there. He found her waiting nervously near a water fountain.

“Hey Cooper.” He smiled.

"You look...wow." Betty whispered. Jughead smiled at her. “You’re stunning as always Cooper.”

"Stop being so cute." Betty held his hand. "I'm thankful for you Jones." She added heading in to the restaurant.

“I’m thankful for you too Cooper.” He smiled at her.

“Ready to go eat?”

Betty nodded as they got shown to their seats. The friends sat down smiling at each other. At the table they ordered the food flirting with one another. Things had shifted between them.

"I'm thankful for my work. That I am able to surprise you."

“I’m glad you’re here.” Betty leaned over had held his hand. "This year has been stressful. I can't wait for Christmas."

“Me too. I’m excited for the food.” He laughed.

"I'm excited for building the gingerbread houses." Betty smiled.

“Remember that one time we built a huge one?”

"Then Archie smashed it with his football." She laughed.

“And you punched him.” Jughead laughed, remembering the memory. Betty bit her lip. "You have no proof." She winked.

Jughead smiled, accidentally brushed his legs against hers. He didn’t think anything about it. Especially when she brushed her leg against him on purpose.

"Whose house is Christmas this year? Isn't it time for Jason to throw it at thorn hill?"

“Yeah I’m pretty sure. I’m making two trips this year.... my mom invited me over for a few days...” Jughead said. He hadn’t seen his mom since his father’s funeral. That was back in high school. She had left when he was a kid and by the time his father died he was already a legal adult. She didn’t have to take him in. His little sister still lived with his mother. He saw her a couple times a year.

"Shit really? Do you need me to come?"

“If you want. I’m only going to see my sister. I’ll probably only stay for a day or two. I’m mainly celebrating with your family and Archie’s family like usual.”

"We can skip this year and spend it at your mother's with JB?" Betty suggested.

“No way. I want to see JB but I can’t imagine seeing my mother for that long.”

"Why don't we just have them come to our Christmas? You will have everyone's support." She squeezed his hands.

“I doubt everyone would be okay with that.”

"Let me message my mum." Betty told him.

She quickly messaged Alice.

A: Gladys Jones at Christmas? No way.

B: please mum. You let Jason's family come.  
B: it's one Christmas with Jellybean for him.

A: Jughead doesn’t even speak to his mother anymore. Where would she stay?

B: how about just JB?

A: and Gladys would be okay with JB coming? I doubt it.

B: fine. I just want Juggie to be happy. I have to go with him for a few days at Christmas.

A: why do you have to go with him?

B: I don't want him to go alone. I care about him. I really love him. He's my closest friend.

A: your auntie tells me he's your boyfriend.

B: we’re just friends.

A: if he's your boyfriend I would say they could come but okay.

B: he’s my boyfriend. 

Betty just wanted Jughead to have a normal Christmas and maybe reconnect with his family even if it meant lying a little bit.

A: perfect they can come.

"They're coming to ours for Christmas. But there's a catch."

“You can invite them?” Jughead's eyes lit up.

"Yep."Betty smiled.

“What’s the catch?”

"So our holidate situation is a fake boyfriend situation." She bit into a bread roll. “They think I’m your boyfriend?” Betty showed him the messages. “Oh.”

"I just want you to have the perfect holiday." She pouted at him.

“Thank you Betts. It really means a lot.” He held her hand.

"Plus we're close enough to get through a little fake dating." Betty winked.

“That’s true.”

"Plus people think we're dating when we're not anyway." She smiled. Jughead nodded. "So Mr Jones, what does my boyfriend want for Christmas?" Betty asked whilst the food arrived.

“You don’t have to get me anything.”

"And I ignore those exact words each year." She raised her eyebrows up.

“I’m serious Betts.”

"I'm serious too. Now go call your mother." Betty squeezed his hands.

“I will later. We’re at dinner now Betts.” Jughead promised, smiling.

"Okay. I hope this dinner is okay. I know it's not like Alice's food." She smiled as well.

“It’s amazing.”

"I didn't want you to be alone on Thanksgiving." Jughead smiled at her. The look he gave her made her blush. He was so thankful for her. Jughead just squeezed her hands.

"Stay with me tonight?"

“Of course.”

____

At the hotel:

Jughead showed Betty to his hotel room. She was so in awe at how beautiful the view was. She stood outside on the balcony. Each balcony had a little hot tub.

"Jug!"

“What?” He smiled.

"I didn't bring a swimsuit." Betty looked at him on the bed.

“Neither did I.”

"How are we going to get in the hottub?" She questioned him.

“We could just go in our underwear. It’s not that different from swimsuits.” Jughead suggested.

"True but my underwear is pure mesh with flowers on. It doesn't leave much to the imagination." Betty glanced at him.

“Maybe we can buy some tomorrow then. How long are you staying?”

"I'll just borrow your top to throw over. 4 days." Betty answered, grabbing one of his sleep tops. "Is that okay?" She came back out in his shirt.

“Of course.”

Betty smiled as she turned the hot tub on. Jughead tugged his shirt off. He saw Betty glance at him checking him out. Jughead smirked. 

“Checking me out, Cooper?” He teased.

"Maybe." Betty shrugged.

Jughead got into the water, smiling at her. "It's not a big deal." She leaned on him. He just held her softly.

They just sat in a comfortable silence. The couple looked up at the stars as Betty pointed out the constellations. They just loved spending time with each other. It was so natural and unforced.

They just had so much in common. Something that was so rare to come by now. They just spent the night talking and enjoying each other’s company. There in that moment they were two friends feeling the shift that had changed between them.

Neither of them wanted to acknowledge it. They were fine in the their blissful bubble. A bubble they crave to keep safe. They would do anything to protect their friendship. They've seen their friends destroy friendship in attempting to take them further. They just weren't ready to take the leap. They both felt it was better this way.

Why ruin something that was perfect just the way it is?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Christmas holidays were stressful. However, having someone you can rely on was something special. Betty and Jughead were heading to the airport to pick up Gladys and Jellybean.

Jughead was really nervous. He was excited to see his sister but it had been awhile since he'd seen his mother. Betty was driving them there. Her hand was squeezing his thigh as she rubbed it gently.

“I’m scared Betts.”

"Juggie you'll be fine. Come here." Betty reassured him.

“My mother hates me Betty. She always has.”

Betty pulled up into the parking lot. She cupped his face. "And I love you always will." Jughead hugged her. She held him tight, kissing his cheek.

"You know Juggie, it is kind of weird we haven't kissed even in the bottle."

“You agree with Sweet Pea?” He teased.

"Don't let him know. Shush." Betty winked. "I guess I've been listening to him too much this week." Jughead smiled at her. "I've just been thinking about it."

“Are you saying you want to kiss me?” Jughead teased again.

"Maybe. I mean we're fake dating this holiday season." Betty leaned her head on his shoulder.

“We might have to at some point.”

"So let's kiss."She said out of the blue. “Okay. Let’s do it.” Jughead agreed.

Betty turned to look at him. She cupped his face shyly. Jughead glanced down at her lips whilst Betty leaned in softly kissing him. Jughead kissed her back softly, holding her face. It was an innocent kiss until Betty deepened the kiss.

He slipped his tongue against her lips. Betty gasped slightly, giving him the chance to add his tongue. Jughead slipped his tongue in. Betty moved closer to him, unclipping her belt cradling his lap. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. They couldn’t control themselves. Betty moaned softly as she began moving on him.

“Fuck Betts... we need to stop”.

"I guess." She whispered into the kiss.

Jughead looked at her. They sat there completely breathless for a minute. Jughead couldn’t stop himself as he kissed her again. Betty deepened the kiss quickly again holding him close. They just made out heatedly, not taking it any further. They continued to make out until someone knocked on their window. It was Gladys Jones.

“Shit.” Jughead sighed. “Do you think she saw?”

"They definitely did." Betty giggled.

“I need to make a good impression Betts.” He sighed.

Betty crawled off his lap. "It's okay when your kissing your girlfriend. Remember we're fake dating this Christmas." She rolled the window down.

Jughead nodded. Betty kissed his cheek as JB opened the car door in a mood. “JB!” Jughead smiled.

"Jug! Finally you got with Betty." A smile appeared on her face. “Finally? You wanted us together?” Jughead looked at his sister confused.

"Duh. You guys are cute together. Can we drive? I'm hungry?" She asked. Gladys headed into the car as Betty began the car.“Hi Gladys.” Jughead said quietly.

"Making a good impression on your sister practically fucking in a car Forsythe." Gladys glared at him.

"Sorry Gladys, that's my fault. I just can't get enough of my Juggie. He's been working away." Betty kissed his cheek. Jughead smiled faintly at her. "Set a good example Elizabeth." Gladys warned.

"Oh I'm sorry Gladys. I actually love your son." Betty began driving.

“Mom Jug is a good role model. He’s a very successful author and photographer.” Jellybean smiled. 

“If you call a single novel and fucking models successful.” Gladys rolled her eyes. “I’ve heard what they say about you Forsythe.”

"Actually Jughead is publishing a second book and those rumours aren't true. He's at home fucking me." Betty placed her hand on him.

“He’s practically unemployed.” Gladys scoffed.

"Unlike you Jughead has his own studio. That's pretty amazing. It may be small but he works for magazine's like allure and vogue." Betty smiled at him.

“Thanks Betts.”

"Our family and friends are proud of you. Juni wants to be a photographer like you." Jughead placed his hands on her thigh. She squeezed it.

"Look how cute they are mom." JB smiled. Gladys rolled her eyes. "Stop being sour." She teased.

"Gladys I got you a hotel room." Jughead told her.

"I will be going home tonight. I live half an hour away from Riverdale an hour away from the city." Jughead told her.

“Fine.”

"Jug am I still staying over? It's too far to drive to my house. Your flat is closer." Betty asked.

“I was just going to ask if you wanted to.” He smiled.

"I can't wait." She winked.

____

Riverdale: 

Betty pulled up to her mother's house. The twins were playing in the snow with Harlow and Evie. They saw Jughead and Betty and went running to them. The couple picked the twins up smiling.

"Juggie play with us?" Juniper smiled. 

"I have my sister here Juni. Can she join us?"

“Yes!” Juniper was so excited to have another girl to play with.

"Bean these are Betty's nieces and over there are Fang's son and daughter." Jughead smiled.

“Hi.” JB smiled.

"Hi." Juniper jumped down holding Jellybean's hand. 

The girls headed off to the rest of the kids. Jughead smiled at them. He was glad they got on. Betty hugged him watching the kids play. They didn't realise their friends came up behind them.

“Hey.” Kevin smiled.

"Hi Kev." Betty glanced at him.

“You and Jug look cuddly.”

"It's cold." She shrugged.

"Let's sit on the step watching the kids." Jughead smiled.

Kevin and Fangs gave each other a knowing glance. Betty and Jughead went to go sit together. Jughead held her close whilst Veronica looked at them. 

"Did they kiss?" She asked the boys. 

“I think so.” Fangs looked at Jughead. He looked at Betty differently. That's how he could tell.

"About time." Veronica smiled at them.

Meanwhile, Betty was piling snow in Jughead's hair. "Fancy escaping to my room?"

“Sure.” He smiled.

Betty told the kids they were heading inside to keep warm. They then lined for her bedroom. Once they got to her bedroom Jughead smiled at her. “Thank you for defending me earlier. You really didn’t have to.”

"I wanted to. I meant everything." Betty kissed his cheek.

“You’re too good to me Cooper.”

Betty shrugged sitting next to him. "So your mother saw us make out?" Betty prompted.

“Yeah. She definitely hates me even more now. She thinks I’m some man whore like my dad.”

"You're nothing like him. It wasn't my fault the flight landed early." She laid on her bed.

“She thinks I’m just like him.”

"But you're not. You have never let your family down. You've never let me down. You have a good career. You're a pretty good kisser." Betty tried to make him smile.

“Thanks Betts.” Jughead looked at her gorgeous green eyes. "Come here." She gave him a well needed hug. He hugged her back.

Betty glanced up at him leaning in to kiss him again. Jughead kissed her back softly. It was a gentle kiss. They were both trying not to deepen the kiss but wanted too. They didn’t know what came over them earlier.

It was hot and passionate, something they didn't expect. Jughead deepened the kiss slightly. Betty smiled pulling him closer whilst he held her. They just stayed in that position. Unlike last time Betty was the one to add tongue

Jughead kept his hands on her hips as they kissed. He would squeeze them ever so often as he pulled away for air. However Betty just climbed on top of him. He smiled at her. Betty smiled back gently pushing him down to her bed.

“Betts?”

"Yeah?" She blushed.

“What are we doing?” Betty looked at him. "I don't know but it feels good." She glanced at his lips. Jughead grabbed her face and kissed her. Betty moaned softly as she began grinding on him. Jughead just kissed her heatedly.

It was hot and passionate. Most of all lustful. Now that they started they were too far in to stop. They both wanted this.

"Juggie?" Betty looked at him.

“Yeah Betts?”

"What will happen if we become friends with benefits? I want you." She confessed.

“I mean... nothing has to change Betts.”

"What do you mean?"

“I just mean our friendship won’t change.” He explained.

"Good because I really need you Juggie. I'm so turned on." Betty uttered.

Jughead kissed her. Betty deepened the kiss feeling him start to get hard. He groaned softly as she moved her hand over the front of his pants.

"You're very hard Juggie." She whispered innocently.

“You drive me crazy Betts.”

"How?" Betty bit his lip.

“I want you.” Jughead confessed to her.

"I want you Forsythe." She kissed his neck, teasing him.

“Fuck.” He groaned.

"They'll probably call us down any minute to head to pops for food." Betty smirked.

“Is the door locked?”

"Am I 16? I've learnt from past mistakes Juggie." She told him.

Jughead just kissed her, he picked her up placing her on his lap. Betty moved to tug off his shirt. Just like Betty expected there was a knock at the door. She groaned hiding her head in Jughead's chest.

"Yes?!" Betty called out.

“Dinner will be ready soon!” Alice called up.

"How long?!"

"5 minutes and the twins are looking for you!' Alice called back. Betty sighed, she was really looking forward to this. "We have tonight." Jughead smiled, reassuring her.

"But I want you now." Betty pouted.

“We can’t.”

"I know." She ran her hands through his hair. Jughead kissed her softly whilst she smiled. “We should get out there.”

"We should but I want to do this." Betty straddled his lap kissing him more as she played with his hair. He just kissed her back. Her lips tasted minty as he playfully bit it.

"Jug! I have something to show you!" JB shouted up to him. Jughead sighed. “Now I’m all hot and bothered.” He teased.

"Blame Sweet Pea." Betty winked.

“Maybe I should be thanking him.” Jughead teased.

Betty laughed softly. "Oh please we would have kissed drunkenly at some point. After all, Jones, you don't do relationships."

“I know.” Betty just kissed him again. "I'll cover for you."

“Thanks Betts.”

"It's my fault." She shrugged heading down stairs. At the bottom of the stairs JB was waiting for Jughead. “Where’s Jug?” JB saw Betty instead of Jughead.

"Just finishing up some work he'll be down in five. He never stops working." Betty smiled.

“Okay.”

As promised Jughead came down five minutes later. He hugged Betty from behind. She smiled up at him. "Thank you gorgeous." Jughead whispered. “Of course Jug.” She whispered as he pressed a soft kiss to her neck.

Across the room Veronica gasped as she pointed it out to their friends.

“What the hell?” Archie said.

"It's cute." Toni smiled. 

"I agree with T." Fangs smiled.

"I knew it." Sweet Pea smirked.

"It was obvious." Kevin kissed his husband.

“Do you think they’re dating?” Archie said.

"They have the holidate situation. I gave them the idea." Penny joined the young adults. "If you want some inside information Betty called me saying she is finding Jughead attractive. And I quote, I can't stop thinking about his hands and stupid smirk."

“Seriously?”

Penny nodded.

“She probably doesn’t want us to bring it up to her. Let them have their bubble.” Toni said.

"Fine but I'm desperate to ask questions." Veronica pouted.

“Me too.” Kevin said. “Do you think they’ve slept together?”

“That’s not something Jug would do. He really values their friendship.” Archie said.

"True but they might surprise us."

“Maybe.” Veronica said.

The group looked up towards the couple seeing them kiss for real. It was a simple kiss. Jughead kissed her lips quickly before heading over to his sister.

"You wanted to show me something?" Jughead smiled.

"My artwork."

“I’ve been wanting to see some.” He smiled again.

"Don't laugh but scroll through. I should make you and Betty a painting for your place." JB handed her phone over proudly.

Jughead looked through each of them. He was so proud of her. He loved each and everyone.

“JB these are amazing.”

"Thanks. I can paint you something for your place." Jb smiled.

"Nothing with clowns, Betty hates them. It's the one scary movie we can't watch." Jughead look towards her.

"Juggie they are creepy."

“To you they’re creepy.” He teased.

"Juggie have you not seen the killer clown situation? I worked a PI case on killer clowns." Betty pouted.

“Still not scary.”

"To you. We all have our limits." She folded her arms.

“You’re cute.” He smiled at her.

"Shut up." Betty blushed. Betty smiled as JB snapped a picture. "I'll paint this." Jughead playfully rolled his eyes.

"Oh I don't know Bean. Jughead wouldn't want to see my face everyday. He'll probably use it as dart practice." Betty joked.

Jughead just laughed whilst JB couldn't tell if Betty was being serious or not. “She’s joking Bean.” Jughead said. “I already see her beautiful face almost every day.”

"You're not wrong. You drive to mine pretty much everyday after the studio. I cook for two mainly." Betty smiled at him. 

"He just flirted with Betty Cooper." Archie looked at Kevin. Kevin laughed softly. "Leave them." He snuggled into his husband's side.

“Well there are some days where you’re busy. Sometimes I don’t see you for days.” He teased.

"And there's weeks on your work trips. Fairs fair Jones. We both work hard for ourselves and our own companies." Betty held his hand.

"Mom, look how cute they are." JB looked at his brother and his girlfriend.

“She’s probably just one of his hookups.”

"Talk about my daughter that way Gladys and you're out!" Alice warned. Jughead walked over. “Is there an issue?”

"Yes if she slags Betty off she's out."

"Actually mom, why don't I drop bean off to you later? You don't disrespect Betty." Jughead told Gladys.

“I don’t respect you Forsythe. I have no issues with your little girlfriend.”

"You should leave." Alice told Gladys."Jughead is a part of our family. You don't disrespect him."

“Gladys, I just wanted to see JB. If that’s such an issue for you, you should leave.” Jughead said.

"Fine I'll be back on Christmas to take her."

“Works for me.” Jughead said.

Gladys just walked away. Jughead headed to the kitchen to get some food and keep himself distracted. Betty was letting the twins and JB do her makeup. They were up in her room.

“So, how has my brother been? Keeping him safe for me?” JB smiled. “I’ve asked him plenty of times but I know he wouldn’t tell me if something is wrong.”

"I am. He struggles but we're there for each other. Your dad's death really affected him."

“Is he doing better with it now?”

"He is. We go to his grave." Betty told her.

“That’s good.” JB smiled.

"Yeah." She smiled too.

Jughead came in and sat down with his sister. JB just hugged her brother whilst the twins were putting glitter all over Betty. Jughead smiled at them.

"I gave in and let them use glitter." He laughed softly. "It's fun Jug." JB smiled. "Let me paint your nails."

“Okay.” Jughead shrugged. It was just a little colour on his nails. "You'll look sexy baby." She winked. Jughead smiled at her.

"When are you moving in together?" JB asked.

“Not anytime soon.”

"He wishes as he misses my food." Betty kissed him. Jughead kissed her back."You make the best food." Jughead smiled, into the sweet kiss.

“I know.” She teased. "That leads me to one of your Christmas presents."

“Yeah?”

"I've gotten you cooking lessons." Betty looked at him with a full face of glitter. "Gift one." Jughead rested his head on her shoulder. "I hope it's you that's teaching me." 

“You two are adorable. I always knew Jughead had a little crush on you. It was kind of obvious.” JB teased.

"Please tell me more JB. I didn't notice." Betty smirked.

“Nope.” Jughead said.

"Yes you did. You would always admire her. Tell us how much you really like her. Get all jealous when Chuck or Reggie flirted."

"Is that right Jones?" Betty glanced at him. 

“Yes.” He whispered. Betty smiled at him. "That's cute." She squeezed his hand.

“I’m getting a drink.” Jughead got up.

"He was furious when you and Chuck ended up together. Then he broke your heart." JB told her. "He punched him."

Jughead left the room. 

“I’m embarrassing him.” JB teased.

"You are. He's not used to it. I'm going to speak to him. I'll put a Christmas movie on for the twins." Betty smiled.

“Okay.”

Betty put the movie on for the kids. She headed down. She headed down to Jughead hugging him from behind.

"You punched Chuck?" She whispered.

“Yes.”

"Why?" Betty asked.

“You’re my best friend and he shouldn’t have treated you like that.”

Betty smiled at him. She pulled him in for a kiss. All their friends just watched in pure shock. They watched them kiss heatedly. Jughead wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you." She jumped up. “It was nothing.” Betty just smiled at him. 

_____

Christmas day:

Betty was up early. She was getting the kids' presents out of the car. She was also setting up Jughead's surprise. Betty had bought him the new camera set he wanted. She wanted to make it special for him. She hoped he wasn’t upset that she got him something big. He wasn’t big on gifts.

That night they ended falling asleep at Alice's. He was still fast asleep. Betty decided to wake Jughead up with small kisses. He still wasn't waking up. That's when Betty decided to spray water on him.

“Betts!”

"Come with me." She whispered. "I have your Christmas present down stairs."

Jughead kissed her. “It’s early.” He mumbled, pulling her into bed with him.

"That's the point." Betty giggled.

“But we could sleep in.”

"I've set it up already." She pouted.

“Fine.” He got up. Betty took him over to the garden. She had set up the photography equipment. “Betts?”

"Yeah?" She smiled. "Do you like it?"

“You got all this for me?” Betty nodded smiling. “This is all so expensive...”

"And you deserve it." Betty held him.

“Betts this must’ve cost you a fortune.” Betty shrugged, smiling. "I know a guy." She held him.

“Thank you Betts.” Jughead kissed her softly. She smiled into the kiss happily. “You’re too good to me Cooper.” 

"I love you." She shrugged.

“I got you something too.” Betty looked at him. “It’s inside. I’ll go grab it.”

Betty nodded as she sat down on the step. Jughead headed inside to quickly get her gift. He was so happy they had shifted into this stage of their lives. He hugged her from behind handing her the gift.

“Open it up.” He smiled. “It’s not much but I know you’ll like it.” Betty opened it up gasping. It was an emerald necklace that she just loved. She has been looking at this for years. “I’m sorry it’s not much.”

"It's perfect. I mentioned this in highschool." Betty kissed him as Jughead smiled at her. "You remembered?"

“Of course I did.” Betty turned to him. "I love it. You really are the perfect friend." Jughead hugged her. “I should go wake up JB.”

"Go. I've got her the same art set as Cheryl for Christmas." Betty kissed his cheek.

Jughead headed back inside. He saw JB was awake waiting at the door.

"Did you propose?" She smiled.

"No Bean. Let's go to the living room with everyone." Jughead smiled.

“Okay.”

JB headed to the living room. Juniper sat on her lap sleepily. She loved her and wouldn't leave her side. They all sat down to open presents. Jughead went to go make some coffee.

He felt so overwhelmed with how much he was welcomed by the Cooper's. He’s never felt like he was part of a family like this before. It scared him especially because he didn't want to lose Betty. He knew they were just friends. He had to keep reminding himself. He figured it was best to maybe step back a bit.

After all, he didn't do relationships. He wanted to protect their friendship. Jughead cherished Betty. He decided it was best to just treat her like his friend. That’s what she was after all. He just had to cut back on kissing her every chance he got.

Something that would be challenging. It's only been a few days but he was beginning to be addicted to her lips. Something that should be awkward felt so natural.

Jughead stood in the kitchen watching her with her family. He felt safe with them. They had welcomed him and JB with open arms. Something he will forever be thankful for.

Jughead got his coffee and went to sit with them."Bean this is from my mother and I." Betty handed her the gift.

"Wait, I get presents from you guys?" JB looked at Jughead confused.

"Of course Jellybean. Nobody gets left out." Alice told her.

JB got up to hug them. The Cooper woman hugged her. Jughead looked at Betty. He knew at that moment he was in a bad situation because he was falling in love with Betty Cooper.

Or maybe he had just always loved her.

That made Jughead scared. He wanted to run away from it. They had always been friends but will it stay that way?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Valentines day. A holiday for those in love. It's been two months since Christmas and Jughead is avoiding Betty. He had been taking shoots all over the world. 

Last month Betty decided to give Chuck a second chance. They had been hanging out since Jughead was building a name for himself. It made Jughead mad. He started avoiding Betty even more.

Betty would always message him a good morning and a goodnight message. She knew when he had his shoots and messaged him good luck with a reassurance message. 

Jughead kept his responses short most of the time. Betty missed him; she had sent him a galentines gift. Jughead didn’t see it until after he got home from work. She had created a mini hamper of all his favourite things.

-Happy valentine's my holidate. I miss you.-

Jughead sent her a text. 

J: thanks for the gift. You didn’t have to.

B: I wanted to. I'm currently waiting for Chuck. I'm all dressed and hoping he shows.

J: have fun. 

Jughead just shut off his phone. He didn’t want to deal with that right now. He was happy for her but he just couldn’t watch that. He had seen her get hurt before. He couldn't again. He decided to go out for a drink that night. That's exactly what he did. 

Betty Cooper on the other hand waited hours. He was meant to pick her up at five. Now it was 9PM. She sent him a text saying she was done waiting.

Betty started to get upset. She decided to go to the bar. She was shocked to see Jughead there. He had already had a ton of drinks. He was sitting in the back talking to a group of women. Betty just sat at the bar ordering a drink. She knew he wanted to be alone. She couldn't help but tear up. Chuck had promised her it would be different. She felt like an idiot.

Betty just drank her drink as she silently cried in the bar. She saw Jughead leaving with a couple of the girls. At that moment she decided to accidentally bump into him. She tripped into him. Jughead instantly caught her.

“Betty?”

"Juggie... I'm sorry, I didn't know you were here." Betty wiped her tears.

“Are you okay?”

"I waited 4 hours." She whispered. "I've come for a drink." Jughead nodded. He was really drunk.."You were right Juggie. I'll just see you tomorrow." Betty hugged him.

“Can I call you a cab?” He mumbled. Betty nodded. "Can you stop by tomorrow? We can get all the cheap chocolate and eat it?" She whispered.

“Sure Cooper.”

Jughead called her a cab before he went home with the girls. Betty just sighed. She shouldn’t have given Chuck another chance. That night she cried alone. She didn't want to ruin any of their friends' night. She thought about how Jughead had been avoiding her. That made the situation worse. She knew he wouldn't show in the morning.

That morning she didn't bother getting out of bed. She was so upset. She still had hope he would. Hours later the phone rang and it was Jughead.

"Hey." Betty whispered still in bed.

“You okay?”

"No but you're busy." She teared up more.

“Do you still want me to come over?” He asked.

"Yes." Betty requested a facetime.

Jughead accepted it. He had just gotten home. His hair was a mess and he had hickies all over his neck.

"You're still in bed. You're normally up." He teased.

"I'm having a mental health day." Betty tried to hold it together.

“So what happened? Last night was a blur.”

"I waited 4 hours for him. He never showed. I stumbled into you at a bar tipsy with 2 women." She hugged her pillow.

“Has he called you or anything? Maybe he was working.” Jughead suggested.

"Nothing." Betty hid her face in the pillow

“I need to shower then I’ll be right there.”

"Okay." She let out a little sob.

“Hang in there Cooper.” Jughead said. He ended the call before quickly heading to shower. He stopped by to get ice cream and candy on the way there. Jughead had a spare key so he let himself in. He had brought Hotdog with him. “I’m here!”

"In my bedroom." Betty whispered.

Jughead walked in to see smashed photos around her bed. “I brought snacks.” Betty nodded as tears streamed down her face.. 

Jughead came over to hug her. She held him tightly."You're supposed to stop me giving cheating exs a second chance." She whispered.

“I’m sorry.”

"It's not your fault. I'm just stupid. Of course I'll be alone forever. No family. No kids." Betty used his top to wipe her tears.

“It’s one bad guy Betts. He was never good enough for you anyways.”

"What about the rest of them I've dated. They're all bad and not good enough for me." She looked up at him.

“You’ll find someone. You just have to meet the right person.” Betty just looked at him. "Says the guy that loves a hook up."

“Seriously Betts? What the hell is that supposed to mean?!”

"You've been avoiding me! Because we almost had sex! I miss you! I needed you." She looked at him.

“You can’t be serious!”

"You avoided me! I needed a friend Jughead! I needed you! I needed you when he came begging at my door. I need you. I need you always. I love you." Betty held him close.

Jughead pulled away from her. “I needed to distance myself! You can’t expect me to be there for you all the time! We’re just friends, right?! I needed some fucking support too! And you expect to have me sit here while you treat me like I’m my father?!”

"Absolutely no way! I'm saying I needed you Jughead not in the friend way! I thought Christmas was us moving into something more. I wanted that!" Betty looked at him.

“I couldn’t let myself be led on!”

"Led on? How clear did I need to be? I tried showing you I want you. You pushed the idea of us out the way!"

“Because I can’t lose you!”

"Then let's stop yelling!" Betty yelled back. Jughead just sighed. "I'm so afraid of losing you. I can't lose you too."

“Can we just watch a movie or something?” He sighed.

Betty nodded,sighing. Jughead sat down on her. handed her some of the snacks he brought. Betty just put on a movie Jughead liked. They sat in her bed awkwardly.

"Thanks." She whispered, holding his hand. He didn’t say anything.. "I'm sorry. I snapped at you."

“It’s fine.” He said quietly.

"No, it's not. That's our first argument since highschool." Betty looked at him. He shrugged. "I don't like arguing with you."

“It’s normal.” Betty nodded. "I still hate it. We're stubborn." She snuggled into his side.

Jughead shrugged. Betty moved her focus to the movie. Her hands traced the exposed skin on his stomach. Jughead just focused on the movie. He tried to ignore it. He glanced at her as she moved her hand slightly further.

Jughead moved his focus back onto the movie but as soon as she moaned over a piece of chocolate he was a goner. He looked over at her.

"Want some?" Betty handed him the other half.

“Sure.”

Betty fed him the other half. He softly sucked the melted chocolate off her finger. They held eye contact. It was a lustful look before Jughead turned to watch the movie again. Betty sighed as she took the hint. She crawled beneath her blanket watching him.

Every so often she did snuggle with him. He rested his head on her whilst Betty held him gently falling asleep. They just held each other. Jughead just looked at her. He gently rubbed her cheeks falling asleep too. He had little sleep last night.

That night they just slept holding one another. It's what they needed. Betty had hurt Jughead and needed to make up for it. She decided she will prove to him he's nothing like his father.

That's when the following morning came Betty left him a note on the side before he came out for breakfast. She had even brought him flowers. In pancakes she wrote sorry. If this doesn't work she needs to call Veronica and Kevin. Why? She needed their help. All her emotions are confused but she wants Jughead.

Jughead slept in that morning. Betty’s bed was far more comfortable than his and definitely the smell of her lingering on the sheets didn’t help with waking up. He woke up with her waking him with breakfast. He was comfortable all wrapped up in her blanket.

“Hey.” He yawned. Betty smiled, handing him the apology pancakes. "Fancy a sick day with me?" She whispered.

“What would we do?”

"Drive to the cabin and do a trail with Hotdog?"

“Sure.” He said. “There’s a couple things I need to do for work first but then I can take a break.”

"I'm going to take a bath."

Betty headed to take a bath as Jughead headed down stairs to work. He wanted to finish a few edits. He needed to send them to the client. It would only take a couple hours. He pulled his laptop out and started to edit them. Jughead was in the zone when she hugged him.

Jughead rested his head on her. Betty was just admiring his work. Earlier he had wrote a chapter. He decided to write about the whole holidate situation. Jughead looked up at her. “I’m almost done. Then we can go.”

"Okay." Betty looked at him. She just kissed his cheek, apologising for last night.

“Betts you don’t have anything to apologize for.”

"I made you feel like Fp. I never meant to. I just can't imagine our lives apart."Betty confessed.

“It’s fine.” He shrugged it off. Betty just hugged him as Chuck walked in. “Betty we need to talk.” Chuck looked directly at her.

"So talk. Jughead is staying." Betty told him.

“Can we talk privately?”

"Outside." She gave in.“Maybe I should go.” Jughead got up.

"But our walk?" Betty sighed softly.

“Maybe another day is better.” Betty nodded.

"Can I call you?"

“Yeah. Bye Betts.” He grabbed his stuff.

"Bye Juggie."

Jughead got out of there as fast as he could. He hoped Betty wouldn't go back to him. Betty turned towards Chuck glaring at him.

“I’m sorry Betty.”

"Four hours Chuck! That was the last straw!"

“I was really busy with work. I’m so sorry.” He said. “I brought you flowers.”

Betty looked at them. They were the flowers she hated as they made her think of death. Betty sighed knowing it was just the thought that counted.

"They're your favourite." Chuck smiled.

“Thank you.” She said. She didn’t want to fight with him even more.

"Can I take you on a date?" He asked.

“This is your last chance Chuck.”

Chuck nodded. He hugged her and kissed her.

_____

Later in the week Archie was getting his groomsmen to try the suits on. Chuck was talking about rings to Archie. Jughead overheard it.

"I got her a rose gold ring." He smiled.

"So you're proposing on Saint Patrick's day or Easter?" Archie asked 

Betty hated rose gold jewellery as the trend would die out. She liked timeless things. 

“You’re proposing?” Jughead spoke up.

"Yes." Chuck smiled. "I messed up and this is my way of apologising."

"Are you really ready for marriage? Betty is lovable, beautiful, talented and so stunning." Jughead whispered.

“I love her.” 

“She doesn’t like rose gold jewelry.” Jughead said.

"She does." Chuck told him.

"What's her favourite colour, movie, flower, song, favourite childhood memory, favourite holiday place?" Jughead questioned.

“How am I supposed to know?” 

“Just take my advice. She doesn’t like rose gold jewelry.”

"I know my girlfriend." Chuck rolled his eyes.

"I know my Betts." Jughead rolled his eyes.

“She’s my girlfriend. You’re nothing to her.” Chuck said. 

Jughead just walked away. He didn’t want to deal with that right now. He decided to visit her at work. He texted Archie to say he would be back later.

A: okay. Tell betty I said hi.

Jughead headed to see her. He was in a bad mood. He found her working on her mystery board. She was finding a sibling that went missing a year ago.

“Hey...” he stood at the door.

"Hey Jones." Betty smiled at him. She could tell he was in a bad mood. “I’m sorry if I’m interrupting your work.” He said.

"Don't be silly I need a break." She hugged him. "Are you okay?"

“Are you going to marry Chuck?” He said.

"No." Betty looked at him. "He got me flowers that I hate. If he can't get flowers right he can't get me right."

“Then why are you with him?” Betty sighed softly. "I don't know."

“He’s going to propose.” Betty laughed at the joke. "You're a comedian Jones."

“I’m serious. He’s talking about getting you a rose gold ring.”

"I don't want that. I think I want someone else." She looked up at him. Jughead just looked at her. "Jughead I have to stop this."

“I agree. He’s not good enough for you.” Betty looked at him. "And who is Jughead?"

“I don’t know but Chuck definitely isn’t.”

"I think I'm looking at the guy that is." Jughead looked at her. She just bit her lip as Jughead glanced at her lips. "But this certain guy along with myself is scared of change."

“He has a good reason to be.”

Betty looked at him. "I know. I guess friends will have to be okay for now." Jughead nodded. "But when he's ready for a little change. I'll be waiting. He owes me a kiss or two from Christmas."

“I’ll let him know.” Jughead teased.

Betty blushed at him. "I'm sure he's very busy. I mean he was busy at Valentine's." She touched the hickeys that had been reapplied to his neck.

“Yeah.” Jughead sighed. “I got really drunk.”

"And very lucky apparently." Betty teased. She began counting the hickeys.

"6 hickeys Jones."

“Yeah well there were two girls.” He sighed. “I should’ve just stayed home and watched a movie that night.”

"You're allowed a sex life Juggie." Betty squeezed his hands. "You must be good."

“Well you made it seem like I was acting like FP when you found out what happened.” Jughead said quietly.

"I was jealous." Betty looked at the floor. Jughead nodded. "I'm sorry Jughead. I was horrible to you. I just... I don't know, I wanted you."

“Betty it’s fine. You don’t have to explain yourself.” Jughead said.

"I want to. I was jealous because we couldn't finish what we started. But I meant what I said I will be here for when you want to exchange me that Christmas kiss or two."

He just nodded.

Betty just turned around to look at her work. She pulled her phone out and messaged Chuck.

B: I'm sick of giving you chances especially when my heart lies with someone else.

C: I don’t understand. There’s someone else?

B: I saw someone whilst we were over. I love him.

C: who?

B: I'm keeping that private.

C: So we're done?

B: yes. You left me for a younger hotter person. This guy didn't. He made me laugh and smile. He made me love again.

Chuck stopped answering. He was furious. He knew this had something to do with Jughead. Betty turned to hug Jughead. "Fancy staying over tonight? I promise just as friends."

“Sure Betts.”

_____

That night:

Betty and Jughead were in her garden with Hotdog. They were just watching a movie outside. Chuck used his spare key to come to speak to Betty. He found her with Jughead.

"I knew it! You cheated!"

"What no! I never cheated! You cheated on me! Me and Jughead hung out more! He told me so you don't waste your money." Betty told him. "Hand me the key and go."

Chuck didn’t listen to her. He punched Jughead angrily. Jughead punched him back. It was punch after punch. Betty screamed stop. They wouldn't listen so she stood in the middle, accidentally getting hit.

Jughead stopped right away. He shoved Chuck out of the way. “Betts? Are you okay?” Betty just hugged him. "It hurts but I'll be okay." Jughead held her. “I’m so sorry.” He whispered.

Chuck shoved Jughead off of Betty. "Chuck I don't love you anymore! Don't take it out on Jughead! Take it out on me!" Betty snapped.

“Chuck just leave. Betty and I are friends. I think she made herself clear.” Jughead said. 

Chuck threw his key at Jughead before heading off to his car. Betty made sure Jughead was okay. Hearing those words hurt but to be expected.

"Are you okay?" Betty cupped his face.

“I’m fine.”

"I'm sorry. I hate that our night was ruined." She hugged him.

Jughead nodded."I'm gonna head home." He added.

“Oh... okay.” 

“It’s getting pretty late and I have to help Archie with some wedding stuff tomorrow.” Jughead said. “Can’t really show up exhausted on top of all the bruises.”

"I can cover them up for you?" Betty suggested.

“It’s fine Betts.”

"At least let me walk you and Hotdog to the car."

“Okay.”

Jughead didn't want to argue. She held Hotdogs leash walking them to the car. Jughead unlocked the car and got Hotdog into the back.

"Get a cold shower to help with the swelling." Betty looked at him.

Jughead nodded.

Betty was going to say something but stopped herself. “Goodnight Betts.” He opened up his car door.

"Juggie..."

"I know." Jughead headed into the car.

Betty just watched him. She headed inside. She loves Jughead and it scared her. Jughead drove home in a mood. He really liked Betty but wasn't ready to be with her. She deserves someone better than Chuck. Someone better than him.

Their dynamic had changed. They've both accepted it. The only thing was who was willing to take the leap?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Wedding bells were ringing for Veronica and Archie. Childhood sweethearts getting married. As for Betty and Jughead they've ended up reversing back to their friendship like it was in highschool.

Jughead was trying to find a date to the wedding. He knew it wasn’t a good idea for Betty to do that anymore but he just wanted to avoid the questions. 

Ethel had asked him a few weeks ago and he agreed. He felt like he was too hard on her last time they had gone on a date. He wanted to give her another chance. 

They were currently at Archie's flat getting ready. Ethel was there. “You excited Arch?” Jughead said.

"I can't wait to marry her. It's been a long time coming." Archie smiled. "Remember you have that dance with Betty. So actually speak to her." He teased.

“Betty and I are fine.” Jughead lied.

"She told Veronica you haven't hung out since the Chuck thing."

“We don’t have to see each other every day to be friends. We both work.”

Archie knew to leave it, so he nodded. What felt odd was Ethel kissing Jughead's cheek.

“I need to go get my suit on.” Jughead said.

"Go ahead." Archie smiled.

Reggie walked in with Betty. Betty saw Ethel and her heart was broken. She was here with Jughead.

"Betty?" Archie smiled.

"I have a gift from your wife. Here, I should go." Betty saw Jughead in the bedroom.

“Maybe you should speak to Jug. He’s in a mood.”

"Arch I love him." She whispered so no one else could hear.

“I know. He loves you. I don’t think he thinks he deserves you.” Betty nodded. "It's weird, I thought we'll always be friends but I can't stop thinking about him."

“Go talk to him.”

"I have to be fast. I need to get back for photos." She headed to the bedroom.

Jughead stood there in his underwear. He was looking at his suit trying to figure out he was going to tie the bow tie.

"Need help?" Betty asked in her blue bridesmaids dress.

“Betts... Yeah I just need to finish getting dressed first...”

Betty just checked him out. She saw all his tattoos. Whilst she did that Jughead got his pants on. She then turned away for him. He finished getting dressed.

"Sorry for checking you out." Betty picked the bow tie up.

“I don’t mind.”

"Ethel is lucky." She began tying it. Jughead shrugged. "You know I miss our conversations." Betty confessed failing at tying the bow tie.

“Me too.”

"How have you been?" She smiled.

“I’ve been okay.”

"You definitely look good... I hate these. What happened to a normal tie or clip ons?"

“Veronica insisted on regular bow ties. I suggested clip ons and she said it would look cheap.” Jughead laughed.

"I would like to see her tie one." Betty laughed along too. Jughead smiled at her."Also she should have thought about jackets for us girls." She shivered.

“You can borrow mine?”

"I would like that but what about Ethel?" Betty asked.

“It’s just a jacket.” He wrapped it around her shoulders. “I’m just here with Ethel to avoid the questions. I still don’t date.”

"Well I am going solo so I have those questions." She looked at him.

“You didn’t get a date? The whole reason I did was because I thought you’d have one.”

"I can't date someone when I love someone." Betty shrugged.

“I’m not dating Ethel.” Betty couldn't help but smile at him. He didn’t say anything. "Well I'm still waiting for that guy with those kisses he owes." She tied the bow tie before heading out.

Jughead watched her leave. She still had his jacket on as she headed out, he smiled to himself. Jughead finished getting ready doing his hair. He went out to find everyone gawking at him. He just stood there awkwardly.

"You know you need that jacket down the ilse." Archie teased.

“I just let Betty borrow it for now. She was cold.”

"Go get it." Archie prompted.

Jughead headed to find Betty. He found her taking her heels off to put her slippers on to drive. “Archie said I need my jacket.” Jughead teased.

"I forgot." Betty bit her lip laughing. He smiled at her."I want to keep it." She leaned against the car.

“I’ll give it back at the reception.” Betty pulled it off handing it to him. "What do I get in return?"

"What do you want?" Jughead questioned.

"Can I get a kiss?" She smirked.

“If you beg for one.” He teased. Betty just pulled her puppy dog eyes out. He smiled at her. Jughead leaned in to tease her before pulling away. “See you later Cooper.”

"Juggie." Betty pouted.

Jughead smirked and walked back to Archie. Betty rolled her eyes as she headed to the hotel. She knew she was in for a long day. Yet she couldn't wait for them to tease each other though. She hoped having Ethel there wouldn’t ruin that.

Veronica smirked at her when she came back. "Enjoying Jughead's jacket?" Betty rolled her eyes. “Yes.” She answered, smiling.

"Kiss him?"

“He’s here with Ethel.”

"At the end of the night he'll be with you." Kevin smirked. Betty rolled her eyes. “Maybe.”

"She wishes." Veronica smirked.

She headed to get Veronica's flowers when Jughead messaged her. Betty smiled, checking her phone.

J: liked my jacket?

B: my jacket? ;)

J: oh it’s yours now? ;)

B: ours?

J: ours. I like the sound of that.

B: me too ;

J: do you know when we’re doing pictures?

B: when you get to the hotel. Also after few ceremony x

J: I hate pictures.

B: I know but I'll make it up to you.

J: how?

B: well I want to kiss you. Depending on the photos you get a kiss.

J: depending on them how?

B: how many?

J: fine.

Betty sent him a photo of her. She was so happy as pouted, teasing him.

J: you’re cute.

B: so are you x  
B: hurry here.

J: I will.

B: you better or I steel our jacket.

Jughead smiled as he got the boys into the car. Ethel stayed at his side. That was to be expected but once they got to the hotel Betty winked at him, making her way to him as the photographer took photos of the couple revealing their outfits to one another privately.

“Hey Cooper.” Jughead said.

"Hey Jones." Betty hugged him. Her hand slid down squeezing his ass. Jughead bit his lip."I can play the game too Juggie."

“Yeah?” He smirked.

"Oh yes." She whispered. Jughead smirked at her again. "I'll see you in a few Jones." 

"Betty don't flirt with my boyfriend." Ethel glared.

“I’m not your boyfriend Ethel.”

"He could be mine though." Betty walked away smirking.

Jughead sighed, he wanted her smile and he wanted to run up to her ans kiss her. "Excuse me Ethel I need to see Archie." Jughead headed to Archie taking the detour to see Betty. He pulled her aside.

"What's up Jones?"

“I’m wasting too much time trying to push you away.”

"You are." Betty held his suit jacket.

“I’m holding myself back from my feelings... and what I really want to do.”

"Then stop. I stopped a long time ago. It's exhausting." She moved his jelled hair out the way.

Jughead grabbed her face and kissed her passionately. Betty smiled into kiss. It was such a loving kiss. He held her close as they kissed. She wrapped her arms around him opening her eyes to see if it was real. Jughead’s eyes were closed. He was getting lost in the kiss.

"I love you Juggie." Betty whispered.

“I love you Betty.” Jughead kissed her again softly. "I figured that out since February." She blushed. Betty smiled as she kissed him back. They all got called as the ceremony was beginning.

Jughead headed to Archie. He had a massive smile on his face. Archie knew straight away what it meant. 

“Finally told her how you feel?” 

Jughead nodded.

"I'm proud of you man. You'll be getting hitched next." Archie nudged him.

"We'll your getting hitched first." Jughead smiled, the music started and all eyes were on the entrance.

Archie was so nervous. All his life he had wanted to marry this woman right in front of him. He couldn’t believe the moment had finally come. Seeing Veronica dressed from head to toe in white was a vision he hasn't seen in a long time. He stood there embracing this moment.

Jughead was so happy for his friends. He had watched all the highs and lows of their relationship. He couldn't wait to see them say I do. The ceremony was beautiful. The whole room was filled with so much love. At the end of the ceremony everyone walked out for photos. Betty instantly ran up to Jughead.

“Hey Cooper.” He smiled.

"Hey Jones, so I've heard you kissed someone today." She smirked.

“Maybe I did.” He smirked.

"I heard she loves you." Betty held his hand as Ethel came up to them. “Jug?” Jughead turned to her.

“Veronica wants us for pictures... you know since I’m your date and all.” Ethel glared at Betty.

"Betty come with us. V will want some of us." Jughead held Betty's hand.

“Okay.”

Betty squeezed his hands as they headed to the group photos. Jughead tried his best to make both women happy. He didn’t want to upset Ethel but he just wanted to spend time with Betty.

"Juggie we have forever. I'll let Ethel have this night." She whispered in his ear. Jughead nodded. "You did come with her."

“I know.” He sighed.

Betty rested her head on his shoulder. "It's okay. I'll stand with Kevin and the twins. Harlow and Evie love their auntie." Betty teased.

“Okay.”

Betty moved across the group. She hugged her niece and nephew as they hugged her back. Jughead smiled over at her. They were older than the twins. They loved to dance with Betty and bake with her. 

"We'll steal uncle Jug's food later. See if he notices."

“He definitely will notice.”

"He's distracted he won't. Who ever gets the most without him knowing gets to pick our next movie we see." Betty suggested.

"Deal." The kids smiled.

____

Jughead was having a terrible time. He tried to make Ethel happy but she wasn't. Everytime he went to his plate of food there was hardly anything there. He caught Betty stealing a cupcake.

“Cooper.” Jughead glared.

"Jones?" Betty licked the icing. “Have you been stealing my food?” Betty giggled shaking her head no. Jughead rolled his eyes. "Don't make me lose a bet against a 7 and 14 year old." She pouted.

“You made a bet on it?”

"Person who could steal the most food off your plate picks the next movie I take the kids too." Betty shrugged.

“You’re crazy Cooper.”

"You love it. Plus I'm board, all the adults are dancing with their dates. Me and the kids are playing games and dares." She sat down with him.

“I’m hungry.”

"Relax it's on my table. I saved it for you." Betty smiled, eating the cupcake.

“You and the kids didn’t eat it all?” He teased.

"Not the things I hid for myself." She leaned over to him. Jughead smiled at her. "I want pictures with you. Just one, I know you hate them."

“We can get some soon. I think Ethel wants to head home. I’m boring her.” Jughead teased.

"Well I get you all too myself." She kissed his hand.

“Jug can you drive me home?” Ethel said.

"Or not." Betty whispered.

“I’ll come back after.” Betty nodded, believing him. “I’ll be right back I promise.”

"It's okay. I have games to win. I'm not watching frozen next week with the kids." Betty smiled again.

Jughead smiled at her. He grabbed his coat and got up to go take Ethel home. It would an hour ride there and back. The faster he did it the faster he can be with Betty .

___

2 hours of games and dares from the kids, Betty was fast asleep in a booth with drawings on her face. Jughead laughed softly when he came in. He pressed a kiss to her head.

Betty woke up softly. "Hey handsome." She sleepily glanced at him. “You have drawings all over your face.” He teased.

"I'm too tired to look." Jughead got a napkin to clean it off for her. She smiled up at him as he gently washed it off her face. “There, all clean.” He smiled. Betty smiled whilst Jughead leaned in and kissed her softly.

"I love you."

“I love you too.” He said. “Let’s get you home.”

Betty nodded at him. Home sounded nice at that moment. They said their goodbyes and headed to Jughead’s car. Betty was exhausted. She had been keeping the kids entertained so exhausted ran through her. She ended up falling asleep in the car as Jughead drove her home.

He found her so cute. He managed to get her home in bed, laying beside her. Jughead looked at her in awe. He felt a massive weight of his shoulders now. They were in love and that's the only thing that mattered. He felt her stir awake as she hugged him. 

"I need to wash my makeup off." She mumbled half asleep. He laughed softly whilst Betty looked up at him.“Is it okay that I’m staying?” He asked.

"Of course. Is Hotdog okay?" She asked.

“He’s fine. I had a friend from work watch him.” Betty smiled at him. "You know we never got our dance." She wiggled her eyebrows at him.

“You were asleep when I came back.” He teased.

"I've been up since 4 getting everything perfect for them." Betty wrapped her arms around him.

“I know.” He smiled at her.

"We should dance now."

“Now?” He smiled.

"We deserve a dance." Betty told him. "Without anyone interrupting us."

“Okay.”

Jughead got up whilst Betty pulled herself out of bed putting perfect by Ed Sheeran on. He loved this song for them. He gently grabbed her waist as they began dancing. Betty rested her head on his chest as they swayed to the music.

"Juggie can this holidate situation just stop? Can we just date?" Betty worked up the courage to ask him.

“I thought that’s what we were planning on doing already. I meant what I said Betty. I’m done holding myself back.”

"I was just making sure. So the next holiday I can introduce everyone to my beloved boyfriend?"

“You can.” He smiled.

"What is the next holiday?" Betty hugged him.

“Easter.”

"No, the kids get hyped up on chocolate and my mum burns the bbq." She pouted.

“At least we have each other.”

"But burt food." Betty kissed him.

“I’ll offer to help Alice.”

"You're too good for me." She smiled. 

Jughead picked her up. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Yes." Betty smiled. 

"I have loved you since we were 18."

“Really?” Jughead nodded. “And you didn’t say anything?” 

“I was scared. But now you know.”

"And I love you." Betty kissed him. Jughead kissed her back. The couple just kissed smiling at one another.

______

Easter came and JB was spending Easter with them. Betty was helping Jughead in the kitchen. Jughead offered to help Alice cook. She was really grateful.

"So Jug you and Betty?"

“Yeah?”

"Thank you for healing her broken heart. She really loves you. She has since she was a teen. Ever since you helped her prank Archie." Alice laughed.

“I really love her.” Jughead smiled. Betty was heading over to Jughead when Veronica pulled her aside.

"Hey V?" Betty smiled. "How is married life?"

“Amazing.” She smiled. “But I’m curious about you and Jughead over there. Are you dating him?”

"We are."

"Seriously, when did this happen?" Veronica smiled.

"You're wedding. We official started things then." 

"I'm happy for you." Veronica told her.

"I really love him. I can picture our whole future together. Marriage, kids, him moving in."

“Wow. Back in high school I knew he liked you but I didn’t think anything would happen.” Veronica said. “I’m so happy for you B.” 

“Thanks V.” Betty smiled. 

“You know I have to ask... how’s the sex?” 

Betty stayed silent. 

“Have you not slept with him yet?”

"We'll we were going too at Christmas but then we got called down for dinner. We want too so badly but work." She sighed.

“You two work too much. That must be tough since you live like half an hour away from each other.”

"He's practically lives with me. I love having the company. I have something special planned for tonight at home." Betty told her.

“What do you have planned?”

"Let's say I have some sexy lingerie with some black bunny ears from Halloween and some candy." She winked.

“Good for you B.” Veronica teased.

"Veronica I've never been so happy. He brings me flowers and other stuff."

“I’m so happy for you.”

"He's the one." Betty looked over at him. Jughead and Alice were laughing along together.

“And Alice loves him. That’s hard to get with guys.” Veronica teased.

"And he's good with kids. I should just put a ring on it." She joked.

Veronica smiled at her. “You know, Jughead was telling Archie about how emotional he gets around the holidays. He said that he used to never have family holidays and now that he’s with your family he feels safe and loved. I thought that was cute.” Betty started to tear up. Jughead saw that and headed over to her.

“Betts are you okay?”

"I just love you. Also Archie can't keep his mouth shut." She kissed him.

“I love you too.” Betty held him tightly. "I have a surprise for you tonight but JB has to be asleep."

“Okay.” Jughead kissed her as she kissed him back. "Careful my mum might give you the family ring." She teased.

“Want to help me finish up cooking?”

"Sure." Better walked with him. “He’s perfect for you Elizabeth.” Alice whispered to her.

"I want to marry him some day."

“I’ll tell him about it he family ring.” Alice teased.

"Trust me he already knows." Betty giggled. Alice hugged her. Betty held her back.

"Your slacking baby."

"Am I?" She turned to him.

“Yep.” Betty went even slower to tease him. Jughead rolled his eyes."Kisses make me go faster." She smirked. Jughead kissed her cheek.

__

That day they enjoyed spending it with family. JB came home with stomach ache she ate that much. It was a really good day. Betty was currently scattering a trail of candy up to their room.

“Betts?” He smiled.

"Surprise."

“What’s all this for?” Jughead looked at her.

"Us... to celebrate us. To refinish what we started at Christmas also because I just love you." Betty shrugged.

“I love you too Betts.”

"So what were you and Alice talking about?" She guided him into the shower.

“Nothing important.”

"She tells me otherwise." Betty winked.

“Yeah? What did she say?” Jughead held her hand.

"That she can see use as a family."

“I want my future to be with you Betts.” He agreed.

"Good because I want that with you." Betty turned the shower on.

Jughead kissed her. Betty deepened the kiss pushing a fully clothed Jughead into the shower. Jughead smirked as he kissed her.

"I've been waiting for you for so long." She pulled his flannel off.

“Yeah? How long?” He teased.

"Since Christmas but I did think about it once in highschool."

“You did?”

"A few times. I saw you working out in PE." Betty ripped his top off as Jughead smirked. "You are hot Jones."

“You’re incredibly sexy Cooper.”

"I like hearing you say that." She pulled her lingerie dress off herself. Jughead kissed her neck. That made Betty moan softly beneath the water. “This is technically the first time I get to see you naked.” He teased.

"Now I'm nervous." She looked at him.

“Don’t be.”

Betty just pulled back as she was still in her underwear. She looked at him as she began taking her underwear off. Jughead watched her. She was shaking as she slipped out of her knickers.

“You’re so beautiful.”

"Chuck never told me that." She was still shaking.

“Well it’s the truth. I’m glad he didn’t because now I get to have you.” He whispered.

"I'm all yours." Betty smiled.

Jughead kissed her lovingly. He gently picked her up against the wall. Betty reached down to unbutton his pants.

"Any reason for the shower baby?" Jughead pulled his pants down. 

"So JB can't hear us." Betty sucked a hickey to his neck. Jughead smirked. “I like shower sex.” He told her.

"It's my first time in the shower."

“You’ll like it.” He smirked, kissing her more.

"I know because I'm with you. I love doing anything with you. Just thinking about it turns me on." Betty blushed.

Jughead kissed her passionately. He felt her kiss him back with the same passion. Nerves completely forgotten as they were spreading kisses across their bodies. Betty finished helping Jughead get completely undressed.

"Are you ready, gorgeous?"

“Yes.” She whispered, kissing him. Jughead picked her gently. He gently pushed into her. He didn't want to hurt her. "Baby a little more pressure." 

Betty moaned when he slid in all the way. Jughead smiled as he moved faster. He couldn't believe he was finally with her. He’s wanted this for a long time. It felt so surreal.

Jughead groaned as they moved together. Betty continued to moan softly as the water fell between them. They laughed softly when Jughead almost slipped. Betty grabbed onto the curtain rod for more support.

"This feels right baby." Betty smiled.

“It does.” 

"I love you."

"I love you too." Jughead moved faster now they had more stability. Betty moaned softly.

The two just moved on, making love. It was soft and intimate. They didn't last long as it was the first time they've been intimate. They quickly brought each other to their releases.

"I want to do that everyday." Betty kissed him.

“Me too.” He kissed her back.

"Jug! Where's the remote!?" JB shouted up. Betty laughed softly. "We should go adulting."

“How am I supposed to know?!” Jughead yelled back. He laughed softly and smiled at Betty.

"You moved the remote all the time. It's placed near the TV." Betty kissed him.

"Jug where are you!?"

“I’ll be right down! Give me a minute!”

Betty smirked as she turned the shower off. She handed him a towel. He wrapped it around himself. "I'll be down when I'm changed for the movie. I love you."

"I love you more." Jughead kissed her one final time.

Jughead quickly got dressed and rushed downstairs so JB wouldn’t be suspicious. "I painted this for you and Betts." She handed it to him.

“Thanks Bean.” He smiled.

Betty came down hugging Jughead. "That's phenomenal. Let me hang it up." Jughead quickly kissed her. “You’re so talented JB.” Jughead turned to his sister 

"You are." Betty took a painting down to hang artwork up. Jughead smiled at it, proudly. "It's perfect for our home. Bean I'm changing the spare room into your own room. If that's okay with Jughead." Betty sat on Jughead's lap.

“That’s perfectly fine with me.” Jughead smiled. "You should definitely apply for all the art colleges." He added.

"Juggie we should start making a college fund for Bean. We don't know if Gladys made her one."

“She definitely didn’t. I can definitely start one.”

"I can help you." Betty smiled.

"Really guys? You'd do that for me?" JB asked.

"You're family. Even Alice said she would help. She puts 10 dollars a week away for the twins. She's asked if she can help you too." Betty held Jughead.

“And I can put a few thousand dollars aside to start it.” Jughead said.

"I have some savings I can help."

“Really?” JB teared up. 

“Of course Bean. You deserve a good future.”

JB hugged them whilst they hugged her back. Jughead looked at Betty and mouthed thank you. She smiled at him.

The Jones never had a family. Yet now they have more family they could ever imagine. Jughead was so grateful for Betty. She was always his muse but now better yet. She was his family and it all came from being her holidate. He just loved her so much. He always had. Finding a love that was real was so hard to find. 

Jughead Jones was happy he'd found it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of the collab with @kisvids

1 year later: 

Betty and Jughead had moved in together. They had moved into Betty's place. It had a garden for Hotdog and a place they weren't ready to leave. It was a long drive for Jughead back and forth from work but he didn’t mind. He loved living with Betty. Everything felt right.

Jughead was currently coming home from work. Betty had made them tea. She was working from home that day. She had done him a little scavenger hunt date. He was almost home when Betty sent him a message. 

B: what's black and white and what you wrote? Find that in our home.

J: Setting me up on a scavenger hunt Cooper? Just got home.

B: come find me x.

Jughead headed into their home. “Betts?” She didn't answer. So he headed to his book. He opened the book as he saw a page with a sticky note. A line was highlighted.

-Under the stays is when I truly saw you.-

Jughead headed outside to see a note on the porch swing. He smiled reading it. 

-Go to the place we first kissed?- 

Her car, Jughead grabbed the keys before looking in her car. There was a note telling him to look in the glove box. Jughead pulled it open to see a key and an address.

Jughead assumed he needed to drive there. It was only a half an hour drive. He drove to see his logo on the front of a big shop window. Jughead looked around for Betty. He found her holding a camera in a big studio.

“Betts?”

"Welcome to Jones photography studios."

“You bought me a studio?”

"It's the same price as your old one. It's closer and bigger to home." Betty smiled.

“Thank you Betty.” Betty smiled again."I was scared it was too much." Jughead picked her up and spun her around. “I love you so much.”

"I'm being selfish. I just wanted you closer." She shrugged.

“You’re not selfish at all baby.”

"It's also me taking the leap into our future together."

“Yeah.” He smiled.

Betty nodded, whilst Jughead hugged her. "Also I want to show you something." Betty guided him to a small room. The room was full of art supplies for JB. She had created a mini art studio for JB. She “Betts she’ll love it.”

"I want her to know we believe in her. She's talented and needs a space and equipment to do so." Betty kissed him. Jughead kissed her back. The couple just stood in the studio smiling. “I love you Betts.”

Betty looked up at him. "I know and I love you. You tell me everyday." She smiled.

Jughead just kissed her forehead. "I'm so lucky. Thank you." He held her.

"I'm the lucky. It's the fourth of July this weekend. Beware my mother may hint marriage."

Jughead shrugged.

"I'll swoop in and save you. We're all going to the cabin. I've convinced Gladys to let us take JB for the weekend."

“You don’t have to save me Cooper.” He smiled. “It’s probably good to have those kind of conversations. Alice can know how serious I am about our future.”

"Okay." Betty smiled.

___

4th July:

Betty and Jughead were so excited to relax that weekend. The kids were playing in the lake. All the couples were talking keeping an eye on them. 

"You'll all be glad to know that Fangs is doing the bbq." Betty joked. Jughead laughed softly. "You and my mum burn the food." She kissed him.

“I did good at Easter.” He pouted.

"True thanks to the cooking classes." Betty held him. Jughead kissed her cheek."Guys can we believe it? Betty and Jughead have been dating Well over a year." Sweet Pea teased.

Jughead rolled his eyes. Their friends and family loved to tease them.

"We're serious. We've moved in together. We love each other. He's my family, the one."

“I love you.” He kissed her. Betty kissed him sweetly. 

"So when is the wedding?" Alice asked, sipping her wine with Penny.

“I haven’t proposed yet.” Jughead said.

"But you will and Veronica and I need dates Jughead. We have a big family. Look at your friends." Alice smiled. Jughead rolled his eyes again. "At least she doesn't hate you." Jason said. 

"Remember the guys Alice hated?" Archie asked.

"We do but Veronica hardly met any of them. It's before she moved to Riverdale."

“I remember them.” Jughead said. Kevin laughed softly. "You helped Alice scare them away." He joked.

“I had to. They weren’t good enough for my Betts”

"Your Betts?" Penny teased.

“Yep.”

Betty laughed softly. "She's still a Cooper." JB sat with the adults to draw. Jughead just held Betty. "This is what we get for being last in relationships." Betty kissed him. Jughead kissed her back.

A little while later Betty headed inside. She needed a break from everyone outside. She was in the cabin upstairs. Jughead headed in a little while after her to go see her. He found her reading wrapped up in his flannel.

“You okay?”

"Just needed some time. I have a headache." Betty closed her book.. Jughead nodded. He sat down on the bed with her. “I wanted some alone time anyways.”

Betty snuggled into his side. "They were driving me crazy." She laughed softly.

“Me too.”

"Plus, we don't need to be married to know we love each other. Isn't that what valentine's is for?" Betty teased, knowing he hates it.

Jughead playfully rolled his eyes. "I'm kidding, you show love all year round. You don't need one day to prove it." She rested her head on his chest. He kissed her head, embracing this moment.

"Plus, I have always wanted my own kids at my wedding."

“Really?” Jughead was surprised to hear it. She's never confessed that to anyone before. "Yeah, I don't know why. I think because I want them in our wedding photos." Betty shrugged.

“I like that idea. Maybe a long engagement... have kids during that time.”

"Exactly, find the perfect place for us. A small wedding." She prompted.

“It sounds perfect.” Jughead agreed.

"Plus our friends have been together for years before getting engaged. We shouldn't rush. Let's enjoy just being us."

“I like that plan.”

Betty nodded.

Jughead kissed her. He loved that they were doing what they wanted to do. They just cuddled in bed. They liked the alone time. They would always set time out of their week to have time separately and together alone. This was a key part to make their relationship work. They’ve been busy working lately so they didn’t get much alone time. 

"I love this quiet time together." Betty smiled.

“Me too.”

"It's like we're in the blue and gold again." She played with his hair. “Except this time we’re dating.” He teased.

Betty laughed softly. "Exactly, I'm your girlfriend."

"I thought we agreed on fiancèe?"

“Oh so we’re fiancées now? No fancy ring?” She teased. 

“I want to marry you Betts.”

"I want to marry you too." Betty held Jughead's hand.

“Be my fiancée?” Betty pulled her pen out her bag drawing a ring on his finger. That was her answer. “I asked Alice for the family ring.” Jughead said.

"You did?" She teared up. He had thought of everything. 

Jughead got it out of his bag. He pulled out her great, great, grand mothers ring. Betty nodded as he slipped it on her finger. Jughead kissed her passionately. Betty kissed him with the same passion. She was crying happy tears. It was a perfect moment for the couple.

They just kissed lovingly as Jughead deepened the kiss. Betty moaned softly when the door opened. Jughead sighed, pulling away.

"Jug... mum isn't answering my call." JB told him.

“Let me try calling her.” Jughead grabbed his phone.

The call went straight to the answering machine before a random number called Jughead. Gladys had been arrested with her boyfriend. JB needed somewhere to stay or she would go to care.

“Shit.” Jughead sighed. "Baby?" Betty sat up worried.

“JB you’re going to be living with us for awhile.”

"Beats living with mom's werid friends. I'm going to tell Alice and the other's." Jb ran out happily.

Jughead just sighed. Betty turned to her fiancèe. That feels so weird to think let alone say. However, she was concerned as Betty asked what's going on.

“My mom got arrested.”

"Oh babe." Betty cupped his face.

“I don’t know what the hell I’m supposed to do.” He looked at her.

"We'll look after Bean. We'll find the charges and see." She cupped her fiancèe face.

"Are you sure? I know this isn't want we planned." Jughead rested his head against hers.

"It's okay. We're family and no one gets left behind. Plus Gladys needs to learn a lesson."

Jughead nodded.

"I love you. Plus I love Bean."

“Thank you for understanding Betts.”

"Of course." She kissed him. He kissed her back. Betty hugged him happily. "Family comes first."

Jughead nodded.

"Let's go down. We can celebrate at home soon. How are you feeling?"

“I don’t know.”

Betty nodded kissing him. "Whatever happens you have me." He leaned back in and kissed her again.

Jughead was so thankful he has her. He didn’t know what he would be doing without her. After all these years he was thankful just to have her.

They headed back out to everyone. Jughead was in a mood. He felt like their engagement had been ruined. Betty kept cheering him up though. She would pull him aside make him laugh. He appreciated that but was still really upset.

That night Jughead had a call with Gladys. He stepped outside to take it."I'm going to prison for life Forsythe. You need to take your sister."

“What the hell did you do?”

"They busted me with my boyfriend at his drug lab. It's not a big deal."

“That is a big deal!” He snapped. “You did all that shit while taking care of JB. Something could’ve happened to her!”

"We needed money!" Gladys snapped.

"Don't ever contact us again! You ruined our family and my engagement."

“Your engagement?” 

“I asked Betty to marry me.”

"Well that won't last. I have to go keep Bean safe." The line went dead when Jughead threw his phone against the wall.

Alice came over to see if he was okay.

“I’m fine.” He sighed.

"Betty told me about your mother." Alice sat with him.

“Of course she did.” He sighed.

"She wanted me to know so we wouldn't ask why you were down. Look Jughead you're family. It's okay to have bad days. She loves you. Just speak to her. Take a few days away with Bean."

"I think I will." Jughead told her. "She ruined our engagement."

“You proposed?” 

“I did. The moment got ruined.”

"Congratulations!" Alice smiled at him.

“Thank you.”

"Ignore your mother. You're free of her now." Alice reassured him.

“Well now I have to worry about JB.”

"You don't. You have all us helping you." Alice told him. Jughead shrugged. "Trust me your not alone now."

“Thank you.” Alice hugged him. "Go speak to your fiance." She squealed happily.

Jughead got up to go see Betty. He found her with JB at the lake. He just sat down with them, not saying anything. Betty just hugged him as he hugged her back.

_____

One month later:

Jughead took a trip with JB. They needed some bonding time. They took an art trip. JB was focusing on her paintings and Jughead was focusing on his photography. It was fun for them.

"Jughead thank you for taking me in."

“Of course Bean.” Jughead smiled.

"I love it with you guys." Jellybean smiled too.

“We like having you around.” Jughead smiled.

"You encourage me to reach my dreams. I have been noticed more and more. My work is blowing up on social media. That's because you gave me a phone. My own art studio. Set me a college fund up for a few years time. Thank you."

“You deserve the best JB.”

"It means the world to me. I'm so happy your marrying her. Everything is right." She told him.

Jughead nodded.

"You okay Jug?"

“Fine.”

"Can I paint you like one of my french girls?" Jb teased. Jughead laughed softly."Come on Jug. We can paint it for Betts."

“Fine.” He smiled.

JB smiled as she began painting him. Jughead tried his best to sit still. He was so bad at staying still. JB kept teasing him. Jughead called Betty and put it on speaker.

"How are you guys?"

“Bean is painting me.”

"How are you sitting still?" Betty laughed.

"He's not! But it's fine!" JB yelled. Betty laughed softly. "I'm missing you guys."

“I miss you baby.” Jughead said.

"Well enjoy yourselves. We have our whole lives together."

“I know.”

"See you soon baby." Betty ended the call happily. She called him to tell him something but backed out. Jughead just smiled to himself. JB managed to draw the candid smile. “So... how long is this going to take?” Jughead teased.

"Let me take a photo then you can go now."

“Okay.” He smiled.

JB took a photo so he could leave. That's when Jughead messaged Betty. It would be her birthday tomorrow and he wasn't there.

J: happy birthday for tomorrow baby. We started as just dates for the holidays and now we're engaged. I am so thankful for you.

B: I love you so much baby

J: I have some presents for you. Veronica is dropping them off tomorrow.

B: baby really? I wanted to tell you something but I'm freaking out.

J: whats wrong?

Betty sent him a photo of a positive pregnancy test.

B: I know its soon.

J: you’re pregnant?

B:yes.

Jughead sent her a face time request seeing the message. She answered it showing him the pregnancy test.

“I’m coming home tonight baby. I need to see you. I can’t believe we’re going to be parents.” He teared up.

"Wait Betty's pregnant?" JB looked up.

"I can wait to see you babe." Betty laughed softly.

“I’ll be home as soon as possible.”

"Okay. Well I am tired." She smiled.

“Get some sleep. I’ll see you soon. I love you.”

____

The next day:

Jughead arrived home with JB. The Jones family were so excited when they hugged Betty from behind. Betty turned around to kiss Jughead. 

"We're going to be parents?" Jughead whispered.

"We are."

"The best parents ever!" JB yelled from the kitchen. Jughead smiled at Betty."She's right." Betty smiled. "Who can believe all this started with a simple holidate?" Jughead kissed her happily. "Crazy."

“I love you.” Betty smiled.

"I love you too."

They were just so happy. They had come so far. They weren't just two friends wait a silly crush anymore they were starting a family. A family that would uplift and love one another. A family that was strong and unit.

All of this started with one simple concept.

A date for the holidays and only for the holidays.

**Author's Note:**

> We appreciate all the love and supports on our collabs thank you so much.
> 
> Go check out my individual work and our other works together.


End file.
